It's Hero Time
by ArkhamWarden120
Summary: What is it, to be a hero? Look in the mirror and you'll know. These were the words Ben 10,000 passed to his son. The words he lives by as he strives to live up to his father's legacy. Ben x Momo, Melissa, Mina, Jirou, Hagakure, Kendou, 20 year old Mount Lady, 25 year old Midnight, eventual Nejire and a few others later on.
1. Chapter 1

The screams were the only tell. The only sign that this... _thing _was human, a blob that was being cradled by a woman who was waiting for someone to help her with the mess of flesh that was wriggling and writhing in her arms as the doctors rushed out of then room to get what they needed. Repeated variations of "shh" and "it's okay" were said to the blob by the woman as two doctors came back in with a glass incubator that they hurried to put the blob into, before sealing the top with a hiss. After a few moments the blob turned into a new born child and the wailing started to die down until the only sounds that could be heard were the mother trying to deplete the world's oxygen and the chatter outside.

After a while the head doctor walked in and over to the mother, before explaining the situation, the child was incapable of holding a solid shape due to his quirk, the doctor's had technology to help him retain a human body but it would take time to make something small enough to be portable. And so began the long week of the mother staring at her baby son through a glass pane, hoping to any deity that would listen that that day would be the day she could hold her son, but none answered until the seventh day when the doctor's came back with equipment on a tray and began to work. It didn't take long, all it took was putting a complex looking device on his arm before they brought the baby out of the glass container and handed him to the patient mother, who immediately started to cuddle the child and smother her cheek against his head, causing the baby to start laughing. This was Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the most powerful weapon the world had ever see.

Over the next sixteen years Ben grew up and lived his life, which lead to him running behind his best friend, Izuku Midoriya, to a scene straight out a comic book, a giant villain was standing on a railway bridge after being cornered trying to rob someone. The teen wanted to jump in, he knew he had the tools to take the villain down with minimal effort, but he had gotten in enough trouble for jumping in and being a hero without proper authorisation, even getting told off by his uncle for fighting without his powers when he was ten.

"I'm bored, let's keep going... Izuku? You here buddy?" Ben said, looking around for his green haired friend, spotting him at the front of the crowd. With a grown, the brown-haired male made his way to the front and proceeded to watch the ensuing fight, not saying a word to his companion, instead taking a couple of pictures of the heroes who had turned up to look over later, including his secret crush Mt. Lady after she came and ended the fight.

Their lesson was as dull as ever, however Ben had learned to tune it out and doodle in his notebook, until he heard his name being called "Oh yeah Midoriya, don't you and Tennyson want to get into UA too" the teacher said which caused the rest of the room to fall silent which gave the teens a moment to hope the inevitable wouldn't happen before the entire class burst out into fits of laughter, claiming he would never get into a school as good as UA. An explosion rang out from Izuku's desk as the love child of Michael Bay and a stick of dynamite started yelling at my friend, "leave him alone Bakugo" I ordered him as I left my chair, which caused most of the class to flinch away.

Bakugo slowly turned towards me, his hands tensed as his rage at my friend turned to pure hatred of my entire being "YOU" he growled as he slowly approached me. "If you wanna fight, I'll be happy to put you on your ass again" I informed the bully as he kept coming closer towards me, making me sigh as I reached for my wrist but Bakugo was undeterred from his approach, however a hand smacking us round the back of the head took our attention off each other and towards the source of the hand. "Both of you stop it, need I remind you your still on probation from the last time you fought" he said, pointing outside to an area of the school which was under construction from when Bakugo tried to fire an explosion at Izuku and I'd stopped him.

After class had ended, I was packing my stuff into my bag and trying to ignore the stares I was getting from my class mates as I conversed with Izuku about Mount Lady and how her powers worked and potential weaknesses, though our conversation was cut short as Bakugo came over and snatched Izuku's notebook out of his hands. This was the final straw as I grabbed his wrist with a grip tight enough that I could feel his bones shifting under his skin, though he didn't show any signs of pain. "Put it down Bakugon" I told him, using the nickname I had come up with for him about two years ago, though this only seemed to piss him off as he tore his hand away, blasted Izuku's notebook and threw it out of the window and into the fish pond below.

I immediately went to slam down on my watch, but I couldn't be bothered to fight him anymore so I lowered my arms and walked out to go and get the notebook back from the fishpond, Izuku looking confused as he grabbed his bag and followed me out the door. I marched round to the pond as Izuku tried to start a conversation with me, but I was too pissed off to listen though I did catch what he said when I snatched the wet bundle of papers attached together by rusted staples, "my dreams have turned into fish food" he said, depression etched into every slayable. I handed his notebook back to him as we began to head home, we were already here too late and would get told off if we were here much longer.

Izuku and I didn't talk much on the way home, which gave me a chance to think back on the biggest event on my life. It happened when I was about five, there was a massive fight on TV and it had changed EVERYTHING. It was a villain who could copy other people's quirk's and he had beaten the other heroes until they were bloodied on the ground. He walked over their bodies as he approached the only person standing, an older man, in his late 30s with a large black watch on his wrist. This was Ben Tennyson the first, also known as Ben 10,000...

My father.

The villain had gained the powers of all his transformations after draining his device, which he'd named the Omnitrix, and leaving him for dead. After that everything had changed, mom shut herself off from everyone and sent me away to live with my godfather, somehow the Omnitrix arrived on my door step and launched itself at me, attaching to my wrist.

Coming back to reality was weird, Izuku had started doing his impression of All Might's laugh and scared the crap out of me while we walked under a tunnel that had been altered to make space for people with quirk's that made them tall. "Jesus don't do that!" I yelled out, my heart settling back to more acceptable levels, though Izuku's sullen face made me regret raising my voice. "Sorry man, just don't shout out like that, you know I scare easy" I joked hoping to put a smile on his face, though my efforts seem to have been n vain. "I'm sorry, it's just... what Kachan said, it reminded me of everything and... how much I still want to achieve" he said, looking down at his shoes. "Don't worry" I said, my head pointed towards the light coming from the end of the tunnel, "you've got the son of the almighty Ben 10,000 to train you, you'll have muscles on muscles on muscles by the time I'm done with you" I told him, putting on a tough voice for the fun of it. Izuku and I always had arguments about who would win in a fight between my dad and All Might. I would say that All Might may have strength but he couldn't stand against Heatblast's fire, then he would state that All Might was faster than any of his transformations, so he could take him out easy. We would go around like that in circles, on and off, for days until we just agreed to disagree before we started all over again the next week.

Izuku and I started laughing our heads off, causing so much noise that we didn't hear the sound of something slithering out of the cracks in the man hole. The next second Izuku had been snatch from beside me and forced under the skin of a villain who's body was made entirely of green liquid. Panicking for all of a second, I immediately went to transform into something that could fight the hulk mass that was trying to take over my friend, though this proved detrimental as the villain saw this and swung at me.

Loud, bellowing laughter that I recognised immediately, came from where the villain had emerged which halted his attack and caused everyone present to widen their eyes. That same laughter turned into words that sent shivers down two of the three spines and fear to travel down the other one. "Have no fear, you're safe..." the voice called out and I swear I could hear superman's theme song going off when he said that.

"Now that I am here that is"

Completely forgetting about me he took a swipe at All Might, which did absolutely nothing and he got a face full of All Might's punch in return.

Taking several deep breaths as the situation had finally been defused, though turning towards the look our saviour was giving made me want to curl up and disappear into the side of the tunnel. It was a mix between disappointment and a man's patience running thin, a look that made me feel guilty. I had promised my god father I wouldn't transform until I passed UA's entrance exam after the fight with Bakugo, but as soon as I encountered a fight, I immediately went for the Omnitrix.

All Might walked over to us and picked up Izuku while I stood to my feet, which my head was pointed towards "You promised you wouldn't do that anymore" he said, I could tell he was upset. I couldn't think of what to say so I just stayed silent while he went through Izuku's notebook. I could tell he was impressed by the knowledge he had amassed and I thought of the best way to cheer him up. Going to my knees and unzipping my backpack, I rummaged through it until I found my pen and pointed it towards my guardian, "please.. For him" I started "he wants to be a hero, even though he doesn't have a quirk" I carried on, my head pointed down at my feet "it would mean the world to him" I finished, my knuckles and fingers tensed around the writing tool in my hand.

He looked surprised for a moment, I knew what he was going to say before walking out of the tunnel and setting Izuku on the ground "he would never make it... you know that" he said, though neither of us could face each other "it's cruel to let him keep believing he can". I was angry, here was the man I had looked up to since my dad died and he was saying my best friend couldn't achieve his dream because he wasn't as strong as we were. I stood up and just started walking away and leaning against a wall, not a word leaving my mouth even when I heard Izuku scream about getting to meet All Might and the autograph I'd got him.

As All Might was getting ready to leave and I went to resume my walk home, Izuku did something stupid. He'd lunged towards the number one hero and grabbed onto his leg as he'd taken off... both of them leaving me here. "THANKS FOR NOTHING GUYS" I yelled towards their rapidly shrinking figures as I started running in the general direction All Might had leapt, which turned out to be an apartment complex where I found All Might, in his shrunken form, explaining his situation to Izuku.

"So no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk" the look on Izuku's face as those words left his idol's mouth... had clearly broken him. I wanted to yell, to scream at him that Izuku could do anything if he worked hard enough, but all words failed me, even as All Might walked towards me and told me he was taking me home, which I didn't have the energy to fight so I just started following him. An explosion going off in the distance was the only thing that brought me back to my senses and when I saw All Might searching for the sludge villain I realised he must have dropped him when Izuku grabbed his leg. Breaking into a sprint down the rest of the stairs and out into the street, I knew I had to get there, All Might was out of commission and I knew I could help, despite the consequences that would come from using the Omnitrix.

Arriving at the scene was like getting tonal whiplash as one part of the street looked fine, then the alleyway the fight was going down in was ablaze and was coloured with dark hues as if all light had been shut off. Looking around me I saw that most heroes weren't suited for taking him down and Mount Lady couldn't access the street as she couldn't fit in the narrow lane. Hearing panting coming from beside me made me realise All Might had caught up, though what good he would be, I had no idea. Spotting Izuku coming towards the crowd made me concerned, this was only going to make it worse for him, I knew he had potential and was smart enough to help... but he would only get in trouble for putting himself in danger.

Taking another look at the villain I realised it had caught someone and from the messy blonde hair I knew exactly who it was, the rage inside me after realising he had probably let the villain loose and been targeted first was quelled as I knew he wouldn't last much longer, but when I looked to All Might for help the only thing he could offer was a dejected face and a stare aimed at the crowd.

Grunting to myself I took off for another alley way, on the opposite side of the building and I climbed to the roof. I knew I had to do something, I could help others and that was enough of a reason to put my own life and reputation in danger.

Looking down at my wrist, at the most powerful weapon in the world, I knew exactly what to say.

"IT'S HERO TIME"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene on the street was a nightmare, a villain had captured an innocent boy and there were no heroes around who had the power to help. People were starting to panic, questioning where All Might, who had captured the villain not an hour before, was. These questions did reach his ears as he leant against a lamp post in his shrunken state, helplessly watching as the blonde boy was struggling not to be suffocated or have his neck snapped.

On the side of the crowd was a green haired teenager, Izuku Midoriya, who was currently blaming himself for the current situation as he had caused All Might to drop the plastic bottles that had held the villain, not realising All Might was also blaming himself for losing the plastic bottles.

All hope seemed lost as heroes and civilians alike were watching helplessly, when everyone heard something they never thought they would hear again. The voice of a dead man come back to life.

"IT'S HERO TIME"

A burst of green light erupted from the rooftop and there stood a humanoid being with blue skin with a moth like face and wings, long thin arms and legs protruded from the beings torso, with three digits at the end of each limb. The wings were standing at their full height as the creature stretched it's body and let out a cry that the more nostalgic among the crowd cheered at. **"BIG CHILL" **was what the crowd heard as the moth like creature leapt down and landed in front of the villain, his wings wrapping around his body and one coming over his head like a hood. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" came the gurgled voice that was coming from the mouth floating on the surface of the sludge. **"Don't you know?" **came the light voice of the hero as he took flight once again and phased right through the villain, freezing him in place but leaving Bakugo, the teenage boy who had been taken prisoner, untouched. As the villain was no longer a liquid, Bakugo was finally able to try and free himself, realising this the villain made a tentacle from an unfrozen part of his body and slammed it over the ice, which broke it and held Bakugo in place.

Flying out of the way as the sludge villain took a swipe at him, Big Chill was blowing cold air at him in an attempt to freeze him long enough to get his hostage out of the way. However before he could even try to make another pass a backpack was flung at the villain and a fallen notebook came and stabbed him in the eye. Looking at the assailant the blue humanoid's eyes were raised, Izuku had jumped through the crowd and was currently trying to free his classmate from the sludge. Realising this the villain raised a tentacle in an attempt to smack Izuku away, but before it got close enough it had been turned to ice and fell to the ground in broken pieces. The culprit of this landed next to his best friend and began freezing the sludge holding Bakugo in place, being espeically careful not to hurt the blonde even as he yelled insults at the two.

Finally getting him free, Izuku and Big Chill yanked their classmate from his slimy confines and back onto his feet, however an angry yell caught their attention as the villain had made another tentacle and was about to smash them into the wall when something blocked the strike. "I really am pathetic" came the voice of our saviour "ALl Might... but..." Izuku stammered out as he knelt on the ground. "I told you the traits that make a great champion" All Might began as he tore his arm from the villain's grasp "but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals". Seeing what was about to happen I grabbed my classmates and took off away from the ensuing fight.

"PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES, THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO" came his cry, blood spewing from his mouth as he raised his fist and yelled his attack, even as the villain went to attack him.

"DETROIT SMASH"

As his fist connected with the liquid, the force behind it created a torrent of wind that forced the villain apart and spread him all over the ground. Mount Lady had knelt down and used her arms to protect the innocent people on the other side from the wind that had been forced towards the, which redirected it towards the sky and made the clouds part above us.

Standing in silence for several moments, mouths agape at the incredible display of strength, a smile spread across my face. Despite how angry I was at him, it still pleased me to know he cared more about others than he did about himself. It was why I looked up at him.

As the clouds began to gather back together above us we began to notice something... it was raining. All Might had forced the weather to change with one punch. That was the moment I knew... I had to beat him. I wanted to be a pro, I wanted to be as good as my dad and the only way I would ever truly know was if I beat the number one hero.

Joining in on the applause I suddenly realised some people were cheering for me too, which was nice, but the sudden beeping and flashing red light coming from my chest alerted me to the fact I was out of time. I was about to go back to the roof when someone grabbed my wings and forced me back to the ground as I transformed back. Everyone stopped clapping and stared at me, several of them started muttering about how I was a kid, I think they'd assumed I was my dad.

After me and Izuku got yelled at/lectured by Death Arms and Kamui Woods for jumping in and nearly getting ourselves killed, while Bakugon got complimented on his skill, we began walking away, however we were stopped by a voice calling my name. I turned back to see Mount Lady running towards us, her arm waving through the air. "I just wanted to say what you did was really brave, despite what the others say" she told me as she wrapped both her hands around mine, causing my cheeks to change a few shades of red. "I knew I could do something, so I did. That's what a hero does after all" I told her, hand rubbing the back of my neck as my eyes were aimed anywhere other than her. "Well, hope to see you around someday hero" she said before surprising both me and my friend by kissing me on the cheek, giving me a cute smile and walking off to enjoy her praise. "I should have asked her out" I muttered, berating myself as I rejoined myself who was still very confused as he looked at me. "Wait, don't you already have a girlfriend?" Izuku asked, referring to the blonde girl who was in the photo with me on my wallpaper. I chuckled to myself "I'll explain when you're older" I told him as I patted his shoulder.

I touched the spot Mount Lady'd kissed me with my fingertips with a very happy expression on my face, before smiling and continuing on my way home. Izuku started talking about Big Chill and asking about his powers and what he could do, with me more than happy to answer the entire length of the journey. As we were nearing Izuku's house a very angry sounding voice yelled at us. Knowing who it was I turned around ready for a fight, but Bakugo stopped several feet away from us and started yelling about how he would never ask for help from weaklings like us. With a very annoyed grunt and a remark about how he didn't owe us anything, Bakugo turned around and started walking in the direction he had just came from. Looking to my friend with a questioning look I just shrugged and continued on my way.

I was about to turn the corner to my home and start going on my own way when a blur wearing a white shirt and green trousers appeared in front of us, a loud "I am here" coming from it's mouth. Jumping back in surprise me and Izuku were shocked to see All Might appear right in front of us. "Whoa All Might, why're you here!" Izuku asked, taking a second to look around him to check and see if the press were still around "how'd you get rid of all those reporters?" he finished as All Might let out a bellowing laugh. "I stand for justice, not sound bytes" he said as he began flexing his muscles "Because I, I am All Mi-" he started, but his body had other ideas as blood began spewing from his mouth and he reverted back to his smaller form.

Wiping the blood from his mouth he began explainng why he had intercepted us on our journey "Young man, I came here to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier" he stated "if you hadn't told me about your life, if neither of you had run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd, so thanks" he said, the second part directed at me which caught me by surprise. "Oh no, it was my fault he was there to begin with" Izuku cried out, which caught me by surprise "I got in the way of your hard work." Izuku began as his eyes turned down to the pavement "I wasted your energy, not to mention your time" he finished, his expression became more and more depressed. "I'm not done" All Might told him, halting him from blaming himself further "you told me you didn't have a power, so when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too" he informed Izuku, which seemed to raise the young boy's spirits. "There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most had one thing in common" he began as we remembered what happened, Izuku had ran into the fight to save Bakugo without thinking and I had immediately gone for the Omnitrix to stop the villain from hurting him or anyone else, damn the consequences "their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own, and today that's what happened to you" he finished.

I looked between my best friend and my god father as tears welled up in his eyes, I knew what was coming next and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy for my friend.

"Young man, you too can become a hero".


	3. Chapter 3

"Young man, you too can become a hero"

Those words.

Those were the words Izuku needed to hear. After fifteen years of people saying he couldn't do it, picking on him for his disability, the man he looked up to most in the entire world told him he could achieve his dream.

"I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours's to inherit"

Stopping the stream of tears Izuku had created, he looked up at the shrunken for of his idol and gave him a questioning looking, which made me smile and turn to my god father. "That's more like the Uncle Might I know" I told him with a smile pointed towards him, though this only confused Izuku more.

"UNCLE MIGHT?!" he yelled, his screechy voice almost destroying my ear drums as I realised my mistake. Taking a nervous looking towards All Might I saw that he had his head in his hand, we both knew I was gonna drop the ball on our secret eventually but I didn't expect him to be there when I did. Turning back to the shocked look of my friend I knew I had to explain everything "yeah, All Might's... kinda my god father" I told him as I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness. "He told me not to tell anyone... but I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" I told him, however Izuku suddenly realised what All Might had said.

"Wait, what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?" asked the green haired teen, a dribble of saliva going down his chin and staining his shirt, the remnants of his tears still visible in his eyes. All Might bellowed with laughter as he pointed out the ridiculous look he was wearing, assuring him he wasn't going to do anything he didn't want. "Listen well young man. This is your choice" he began, his index finger raised in the air and swiftly bringing it down to point at Izuku "DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT MY AWESOME POWER OR NOT?!" he yelled causing blood to spew from his mouth.

As All Might began explaining how One for All worked, I began to remember when I had first learned of his power. It was shortly after I had received the Omnitrix, my mum was furious and had immediately called the person responsible, who I later learned was All Might. He knew how much I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and All Might had provided me with the way to do that, though I doubt he knew the trouble I would get into while it was in my possession. I later learned that All Might wanted to train me to one day take his place, though this was before he suffered his injury. For about two years All Might trained me, convincing my mother it wasn't going to be her choice forever and that I might as well learn from the best. In that time, I met All Might's best friend, David Shield, who helped me understand the Omnitrix better as he had helped my father create it when they were in school. They'd started off with the basic model, which allowed one transformation every ten minutes and required a recharge time, it also needed a key that All Might kept close so I couldn't access it whenever I wanted, as my father had. This didn't stop me however as my, at the time friend, Melissa Shield, David's Shield's daughter, hack into the Omnitrix and disable the need for a key. When All Might found out, after I got into the fight with Bakugo, he and David told me and Melissa that we shouldn't have done it and that we'd both be punished. Though we didn't care as we had decided to become a couple shortly before that. It was difficult at first with the fact All Might had stopped training me so I couldn't keep going to I-Island, even though we kept up online, though we had found a solution to that problem, Melissa had suggested that I try and find someone . All Might had been disappointed when I told him I wouldn't take One for All from him when he was ready but we moved past that when I agreed to help him find a successor at UA after he received his injury from All for One.

Coming back to the current point in time I was greeted with the sight of Izuku and All Might agreeing on a time and place for training. I smiled at the two as I began walking home, agreeing to meet them both there to help if they needed it. As I was walking down the path I didn't expect to see All Might walking up beside me, "What's wrong Toshi?" I asked, using his real name so none of the other people on the street would get suspicious. "I need to talk to you and your mum" he informed me, though I could clearly tell he was hiding something as he was gripping something in his pocket. Shrugging it off for the moment we began conversing about different, though most notable was when he told me he was impressed by my skill fighting the sludge villain, which reminded me of something, bringing up the Omnitrix I pulled up the different DNA samples and found the most recent ones. This was how I created my transformations, by copying the DNA of quirks and applying them to a form that was better suited to use them, like Big Chill. I'd realised that the human body wouldn't be able to withstand that much cold so I made him with the ability to send it out in the form of freeze breath and a body that could survive being in incredibly cold conditions. The most recent DNA samples were that of the sludge villain, which I had collected when I passed through him during the fight, and Mount Lady when she'd kissed me. I knew they were going to be fun to mess around with.

When I finally reached my home, all I wanted to do was flop down on my bed and sleep the rest of the week off, but the door swinging open put a stop to that plan as the very angry look my mother gave me made my whole body want to shrink in on itself and disappear from existence "Benjamin Maxwell Tennyson, what were you thinking?!" the athletic Asian woman yelled with her hand on her hip. Even though I was taller then her by about two inches, I was still terrified of her, though All Might stepping in gave me false hope that her rage would be quelled. "Julie, it's my fault" he began "if I had been more careful Ben wouldn't have had to step in" he told her. I could tell she was still mad and that there would be punishment, but the sigh she gave as he told her that gave me an immense sense of guilt. After dad had died, mum had done everything in her power to keep me safe and happy and all I'd done was make her more stressed and worried. Walking up the steps I wrapped my arms around her shoulders "I'm sorry mum" was all I could say as I felt her hug me back.

After we parted and moved inside, we finally got to the point of what All Might wanted to talk about. "As you saw, Ben has progressed much further than anyone thought he had" All Might began, a cup of tea resting between his hands, which were situated in his lap. "His precision during the fight was unlike anything I've seen during our training" he told us, making my mum look at me with pride, of all things "that's why I made a recommendation at UA for this coming year" he finished. I was surprised by this news, I had always assumed I was going to have to do the entrance exams, to be told I was getting in with the best of the best purely based on how much further I had progressed since our training ended... It meant a lot to me.

"Which is why..." All Might started again, his hand going back inside his trouser pocket, where he grabbed something and proceeded to place it on the table between us. "... I think he should have this" he finished as he moved his hand away, revealing a small black cylinder, with a metal ring around the top and green lines on the sides. Picking up the Omnitrix core I looked back at All Might with a questioning look on my face, which was mirrored by my mother. Picking up on our looks, All Might began to explain "David and I were working on this during our training" he explained "this one is more advanced than your other one" he started as he listed off the features and improvements "it has a longer transformation time and will allow you to switch between forms while still transformed, though you can only do so once or twice before the battery runs out and you revert back to normal" he finished.

Looking at my mum for confirmation, I could see she was conflicted, she knew I could get into more trouble with this but at the same time she wanted to support me in my choice of career. When she finally gave confirmation I held out the Omnitrix and the core to All Might with a sheepish look on my face "little help?" I asked as I knew what would happen once the original core was removed. Giving me a nod, All Might twisted the Omnitrix's dial a few times before the entire thing popped off. The change was almost instantaneous. I suddenly felt sluggish and weird, I could see my hands turning grey and beginning to fall apart. Trying to concentrate on keeping myself together gave me a migraine and my vision became covered by what used to be my normal human skin.

Rushing to put in the new core, All Might fumbled with it for a second but eventually managed to get it in right and sighed as the usual symbol appeared on the front and my body went back to the way it was. I started taking in massive lungsful of air as it had been hard to breath like that, my migraine subsided and my hands and face were back to the way they were before the removal of the old core.

All of us breathed a sigh of relief as we believed the worst to be over, though that proved not to be the case when the Omnitrix glowed a bright blue colour. Panicking for a second I went to push the dial up, though I stopped when the glowing got brighter and suddenly stopped, but in the old Omnitrix's place sat a green and black design, unlike before which had been black, grey and white with a green button next to the face plate. I pressed the two protruding buttons on the side of the dial and was again surprised to find another change, whereas before the dial popped up and showed a silhouette of the transformation, now it showed a hologram of the transformation, with a couple I didn't recognise in the index. Looking to All Might I saw that he too was surprised by the change in user interface, which meant that it was going to take more getting used to than I thought.

I was about to ask him some questions when there was a loud noise coming from somewhere in the city, rushing to the door I knew All Might would have to leave and, despite wanting to go with him, I had to stay here. Watching the rapidly shrinking shape of All Might's now enlarged body, I wanted more than anything to become like them and with this new Omnitrix I could finally make my own mark on the world of heroes.

**A/N: I don't like doing these things but I wanted to apologise. I promised to put this out yesterday and I completely forgot so to make up for that I'm gonna try and get chapter 4 out on Friday (no promises though). I really appreciate all the support I've been getting for this, it really keeps me motivated to keep writing. Now for the warning/heads up. I have been writing some other stories that I'm really enjoying and if I decide to post them this will most likely have to be put on every other week depending on my college work.**

**IDK how to end these things so... bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

After me and mum had finished eating dinner and her deciding my punishment, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I raced to my room to start creating my new form. Once I got to my work station I fired up my desktop and immediately started a video call with Melissa, who picked up fairly quickly. "Hey you" she said, still wearing her school uniform "hey babe, how was school?" I asked. "Pretty good, we saw you on the news, you're okay right?" she asked, I could tell she was concerned which never failed to put a smile on my face. "I'm fine, and I managed to get some samples of that guy's quirk" I told her as I plugged the Omnitrix into the computer "whoa, this is more advanced than normal!" she asked. I told her about the new interface and how that must be the reason for the improvements to the DNA collection, so we quickly got to work on creating a new form with the villain's quirk. It took a while, we couldn't find a way to hold the body together without the original host body, but we eventually managed to come up with something. After some tinkering and bouncing ideas off each other we created an anti-gravity projector that would appear above the top of body and it was able to hold itself together, so we moved onto Mount Lady's quirk, which Melissa was more than happy to make a comment on. "I saw what happened to you two" she asked with a smile that made me blush, though I still nodded in confirmation "you ask her out?" she asked, even though I could tell she was just as unsure as I was about taking on more than one girlfriend. "I'm still not sure about this whole thing" I told her, leaning against the table with my forearms crossed "I care about you, I don't want you to think I would ever hurt that" I informed her, looking down at the table instead of meeting her eyes on the screen. "I care about you too, but I still want you to be happy even if we can't see each other" she replied with a smile, which made me look at her image on the screen again. "I'll come see you soon, I promise" I told her before we started looking at viable transformations using Gigantification. It took a while but with a lot of will, and a quick google search, I was able to find the best option, a bipedal dinosaur with orange scales and an elongated neck, I even made a joke that I could become bigger than a mountain, but Gingantification wasn't able to do that, no matter what we did to it.

Calling it a night, I bid farewell to my girlfriend before laying down on my bed and falling asleep almost immediately, though this bliss only lasted for about three hours before I was awoken by my alarm telling me I had training with Izuku and All Might. Slowly getting back up and out of my warm and comfortable bed I trudged towards my destination, Dagoba beach. Upon arrival I saw Izuku tied to a fridge and attempting to drag it along the sandy surface, though with All Might in his enlarged form sitting on top of it he wasn't getting very far. As I approached, I heard Izuku questioning why he was hauling trash across the bridge and I had a hilarious idea.

"People move these everyday, ya know, and most of them don't have any super strength" All Might said, referring to the food container he was sitting on, his head pointed away from the suffering teenager on the ground, causing him to miss my approaching form. "Well yeah, but there's an extra six hundred pounds with you sitting on top of it" Izuku replied, though All Might already had a reply ready "nah, I've lost weight so I'm down to five-sixty these days, in this form at least". All Izuku could do was release an exasperated sigh and turn around to look at the rest of the trash, yet he wasn't quick enough to see the green flash before it happened and the 12-foot-tall form of humungousaur standing over him, smirk firmly plastered on his features as he made a single solitary sound.

"**BOO"**

Izuku immediately scrambled away yelling out a villain had found them, which made a loud, bellowing sound to leave my mouth. Izuku was surprised by this at first, he'd been expecting a massive attack similar to the one three says ago, yet here was this dinosaur creature laughing his ass off, despite the visible glare All Might was giving him. "You're late" he chastised, clearly surprising the green haired teen even more, "sorry, I was up late deigning the new form with Melissa" I replied, finally slapping the Omnitrix symbol and reverting back to my normal from, which seemed to calm Izuku who finally understood the situation.

After scaring my friend and his subsequent calming down we got to work on his training. All Might helped him with his physical training and getting stronger, while I taught him hand to hand combat and keeping calm during intense situations. This went on for ten months until it was the day of the exam and I was walking with All Might to Dagoba beach when we heard a very familiar scream, one that had a very specific message behind it.

I. WIN.

Running up to the edge of the path that overlooked the beach we saw Izuku standing upon a small mountain of trash that he had collected... from the entire beach. He'd collected everything from the whole he could find and piled it up in one area, leaving the whole beach free of any clutter. Izuku had gone above and beyond what had been asked of him to impress his idol and as far as I could tell, he'd squashed any expectations he had for him.

The screaming began to subside and Izuku started to fall from his creation due to all the hard work he'd been enduring, he very nearly hit the ground before All Might scooped him up just as he was about to crash, kicking up sand as he moved in his muscle form. I ran over to them with a proud smile on my face as I heard Izuku weakly tell All Might he'd done it and asking if he was ready. In response the number one hero showed him the picture he'd taken of him crying his eyes out upon hearing he wasn't ready and assumed he hadn't been worthy after all. "There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set" All Might began before holding his arms out and indicating to the mountain of trash that was still on the beach "but it's starting to look like you can do it!" he finished. Upon hearing this Izuku asked "Do I deserve this?" all I could do was laugh, all the hard work he'd put in, the effort and perseverance he'd shown, and he was worried he hadn't earned this power. "Both of you put so much time and energy into training me... how did I end up so lucky?" Izuku questioned, making me frown "Izuku, you earned this" I told him "You've done something I was never able to do and that tells me you will be a far stronger hero than I could ever be" I finished, my hand placed firmly on his shoulder in reassurance. Tears welled up in his eyes upon hearing this, he knew of my skills and what I could do, yet I had told him the truth when I explained he had put in more effort than I ever did and that would take him far further than me.

"Someone told me once, there's a difference between being lucky and deserving" All Might started, plucking a hair from his scalp "one's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused" he explained, bringing Izuku's attention back to him. "Take that to heart young man. This gift, you earned it with your own valiant effort" he finished before saying something that brought this whole moment crashing down around our ears. "Eat this" All Might said, indicating to the hair he had pulled from his head. Realising what he had said I immediately grabbed at my sides as loud laughter flew out of my mouth, which caused All Might to become flustered and start explaining what had to happen in order for Izuku to inherit One for All. In a haste to be on time for our exam Izuku shoved the hair down his throat and swallowed it with an audible gulp and rushed to get home and prepare for the trial ahead, though I went straight to UA as those on the recommendations were expected to go early so that we had more room to show off our skills and not interfere with the other candidates.

As I walked into the exam area I spotted some people I recognised, the first was Shoto Todoroki, a teenager of about my age with half red and half white hair, his face had a scar over his left eye. His quirk was half cold and half hot, his left side could produce fire while his right produced ice. I knew Shoto from when I was younger, his mom had been made my god mother by my own mother. We'd been pretty good friends for a while, but then his bastard of a father had hurt her pretty badly, which put her in the hospital.

I also recognised our examiner, a pro hero by the name of Midnight, my mom and her were old friends and she'd baby sat me from a young age. Though as I got older, she stopped coming round to see me as much which made me sad as I'd always enjoyed her company and her sense of humor. She had long purple hair and a white skin-tight outfit that showed off her figure, she carried a small whip which helped her 'sexy teacher' vibe she gave off, which was capped off by the pointed glasses she wore which I swear didn't have lenses.

Finally there was a girl with long black hair that was put in to a bushy ponytail, she wore a school PE outfit, though that didn't exactly help as she had very large breasts that seemed to bounce with each step she took. I knew her from my time at I-Island, which her family had a share-hold in, Momo Yaoyorozu I believe her name was. Melissa had encouraged me to talk to her before I left, though I didn't have the nerve back then.

I began approaching Yaoyorozu with the intent of introducing myself but was intercepted by my god-brother trying to talk to me. "Ben, it's been..." he began, however I just held my hand up to stop him "have you spoken to Rei yet?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. "No" he replied, his cold glare back in full force "then we have nothing to talk about, she's your mother _Todoroki_, she deserves to see you at the very least" I told him, putting emphasis on the fact I used his last name, despite being close enough to use his first. I walked away from her and over to Yaoyorozu to strike up a conversation, but I stopped as I could see she was focusing herself.

Taking another look around I could see there was a guy with short brown hair who looked incredibly excited to be here, but as soon as Todoroki said something to him his mood changed. Seeing this pissed me off, it was understandable for him to be annoyed at me but that didn't give him the fight to take that out on other people. Once they were apart I made my way towards him with the intent of cheering him up, though stopped when I saw him barrelling towards me. "HEY YOUR BEN TENNYSON RIGHT" he yelled, which caught me and everyone else here by surprise, bringing attention and whispers to myself "Err... Yeah, that's me" I asked as I held out my hand for him to shake. This turned out to be a mistake as he grabbed it in a death grip and vigorously shook my appendage, causing pain to shoot through my entire arm. "I'm Inasa Yoarashi" he told me, his mood much calmer than before "it's an honour to meet the son of such a great hero" he explained, though this caused me to frown. "I haven't done anything myself yet" I started "how about we graduate UA first, then you can say it's an honour" I smiled with this declaration. This guy was really cool, I couldn't wait to see what his quirk was.

A loud voice called out to us and we were lead into a hall with multiple desks and sheets of paper stapled together on top of them. This was the written part of the exam, which I had full confidence in. My mother had been pretty good at tests and, quote, "didn't want me to get dad's lack of normal educational skills to be passed onto me". Throughout the exam I felt like someone was watching me, though when I went to look all I found was people either focusing on their papers or, in the case of Midnight, staring at her shoes for some reason. Deciding to focus on the test and talk to her later, I finished with about five minutes to spare, so I started planning how the practical side was going to go. I knew I couldn't use any of the heavy hitters due to how slow they were, so that excluded Four Arms and Humungasaur, I also couldn't use Ripjaws unless the test involved a large amount of water, Echo-Echo wasn't built for anything except ending a fight quickly or overpower an enemy with sheer numbers. This left Big Chill, Heatblast, whom my father had created after a fight he had with Endeavor, Todoroki's father and the number two hero, Diamondhead for if it was a battle and finally XLR8 and Spidermonkey could get around quickly if it was a race.

When it came time for the practical side of the exam they switched teachers for some reason and Present Mic announced we would be partaking in an obstacle course, six at a time and we would be called up based on number. They also said you couldn't just race right through so that excluded using XLR8 to just race right through, so it looked like I was going to have to use my new found ability to switch forms while already transformed after all. I was up against Yoarashi, Todoroki and three others I didn't recognise, so that made it difficult. I didn't know what Yoarashi's quirk was so I couldn't discount him having something that could knock XLR8 off his feet.

The first light came on.

I went for the omnitrix and popped up the dial, circling through the holograms until I found who I had decided on

The second light appeared.

I held my hand over the watch and got ready to transform. The others would have a minor head start on my so I would have to catch up quickly.

The third light was seen and the other contestants were already off, though by that point the volcanic humanoid with a fire for a head and molten rock for a face had carved out a piece of the ground to fly on and was neck and neck with Yoarashi, who was in the lead. Every time I over took Yoarashi he would slowly catch up and force me to go faster, though I had a fear of harming anyone with my flames by going to fast. This all changed however when Todoroki overtook us while riding a wave of ice he was creating behind him. Completely forgetting about me Yoarashi, who had been riding on a tornado he had created underneath him took off to keep up with Todoroki, though this was his mistake as in our haste to keep the lead we'd left the other contestants in the wind...

Which meant there was no one behind us to get hurt by my fire.

Taking off at a blinding speed I over took Todoroki and Yoarashi and slid past the finish line, coming first just as the excitable wind user came through inches before my god-brother. Hearing that we had come through three minutes before the average time made me proud as I slapped the Omnitrix symbol on my chest and reverted back to normal. Taking a look around I noticed that Yaoyorozu was applauding while staring directly at me and Midnight was a distance away with a solemn look on her face, arms folded over her breasts. Resolving to find her and talk to her later I decided to just enjoy my victory when I began to wonder.

'_I wonder what Izuku's doing right now'_


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at myself in the mirror after receiving my school uniform was like looking at the photo's of dad while he went to UA. "You look really good" my mom said while leaning against the door frame "I do, don't I" I replied after brushing my hair to one side so it wasn't in my eyes. "I'm so proud of you" mom said, fingers working to strangle me by tightening the neck trap I was currently wearing too much. I waved my hands at her to get her to force her away, but she used that as an opportunity to kiss me on the cheek. "Get off!" I whined while gently pushing her off, "I swear, sometimes it feels like your embarrassed by your own mother" she joked. I picked up my bag in an attempt to ignore her and quickly rushed to the door with a quick "love you mom" over my shoulder. She caught on to my trick and waylaid me en route to the door, trapping me in a hug and holding me there despite my struggles.

Managing to escape the evil witch's lair I bolted out the door and down the road that lead to the station, though I had a stop to make along my route. I stopped outside the Yaoyorozu mansion with a smile on my face when I spotted my target, Momo who happened to be walking down the drive. After the entrance exam I'd discovered Momo didn't live too far away from me and due to that fact I'd been hanging out with her a lot, either going into the city to buy stuff or just killing time by going over the different materials we'd been asked to get for our non-hero related lessons, like English and Math. She was an amazing teacher and I even recommended she help tutor any of our classmates who fell behind.

Speaking of teachers, Midnight was still avoiding me, choosing to spend her time on the other side of any room we were both in. Despite my attempts to talk to her and find out what had happened to her over the last few years, I always came up fruitless. Damn woman was very good at hiding when she didn't want to be found.

Finally arriving at the school I had to take a breath, I was nervous as all hell. This was the moment I'd been waiting for since dad taught me what it meant to be a hero.

**A/N: Extremely short chapter this week but I've been writing for other stories over the last week so this is all I can do to keep to my schedule. If you don't like the shorter chapters please let me know so I don't do this again.**

**If anyone's interested the stories I'm currently writing are for Assassin's Creed Odyssey and The Witcher trilogy (not just 3 like most people do).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: at the bottom of the page there'll be some responses to reviews I've gotten. Sorry for the long wait, to make up for it this will cover everything from chapter 5 to the end of the first day, then chapter 6 will be everything until class 1A goes to the USJ.**

Stepping through the door labelled Class 1-A was weird. Usually when I entered a classroom

I was the last one there, but right now there was only one other person there and that was my travelling companion. I smiled, this just meant I had free rein to choose which ever seat I wanted. Seeing that Momo took a seat further towards the back near the window I decided to follow suit, tacking the one two seats in front of her.

I took a look at the clock and was severely surprised by how on time I actually was. Like I said I was always the last one through the door, usually entering the room two minutes before the lesson started, though right now I was almost a whole thirty minutes early. Turning my body towards Yaoyorozo while I remained seated, I intended to ask her if she was ever this early, but she was so engrossed in a text book she'd apparently brought with her that I didn't want to disturb her.

As more and more people began to fill into the room, I started trying to spot out different people and guess what their quirks might be. The first three were a cure short girl with 9mm headphone jacks hanging from her ears and short purple hair in a straight cut with two bangs hanging down on either side of her head. My guess was she could do something with those earphone jacks, maybe listen to things really closely if she pointed them in a specific direction.

The next to walk in was a tall guy that, luckily, fit under the door that had been made taller, probably encase someone with a quirk that made them taller walked through. His uniform didn't have an sleeves, mainly because he had three and that were connected together by flesh that made it look like a duck's foot. I figured he had a punching quirk, maybe each fist could strike differently. I also noticed he had a piece of cloth over his mouth. Maybe his arms helped him speak and so he didn't have a mouth.

The last of the first three to walk in was a pretty easy one to guess for. It was a floating costume, which probably meant the user was invisible. Judging from her costume I could tell that it was a girl and it felt like she was watching me at one point.

The rest of the class came in as expected, there were twenty of us and included in that were Todoroki and Bakugo, both of whom shot a glare in my direction upon spotting me sitting by the window. The nineteenth person to walk in was Izuku and I gave him a nod in confidence once I saw he'd made it here. Though upon spotting someone with glasses and a very "I'm here to learn, not make friends" attitude arguing with Bakugo, he had a face that read "because of course they're here".

I spotted Bakugo giving Izuku a glare that was different than his usual one, which took me back to the last time I'd seen the bully. It was the last day of school, when our homeroom teacher had given us our grades and commended us on getting into UA. "I can't believe we have not two but three students from our school heading off to UA" our teacher had said, which put Bakugo on edge "and to think your one of them Midoriya, it's a miracle".

After that Bakugo had dragged Izuku behind the building where no one could see and slammed him against the wall and grabbed him by the collar. I wanted to intervene but I realised something in that moment so I just stood back and let it happen, even though it felt wrong. "What did you do to pass the exam, you must have cheated somehow right? It's bad enough that _Tennyson_ was able to get in, but you?" he'd screamed. "I warned you not to apply" I was about to step in, I'd had enough of him bullying my friend, but Izuku stopped when he said "Kaachan, someone I look up to told me that I can become a hero. That's why I applied. That's why I'm going" he'd told him and as Bakugo went to say soemthing, Izuku screamed "LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU CAN'T STOP ME".

I'd come out of my hiding place then and started walking away, but hearing Bakugo shout at me, asking me why I wasn't going to fight him, I simply replied "he doesn't need me to fight for him, nor to protect him." This shocked Bakugo, if you looked at him you'd think I'd shocked him directly in the brain, but he wasn't ready for what I said next.

"Not from the likes of you"

Everything had changed after that, Bakugo hadn't even looked at either of us until right now and Izuku had been studying harder than before, I hadn't seen him since I'd dropped the mike on Bakugo.

I came back to the land of the living when I heard a drowsy voice telling Izuku and a brown-haired girl by the door that they shouldn't be here to make friends. Shocked was the appropriate reaction from the door way standers as, what seemed to be, a caterpillar man stood up from his prone position on the ground.

I slowly realised he wasn't a caterpillar as our homeroom teacher unzipped his sleeping bag _'why was he on the ground outside our door'_ and drank from a liquid container. I recognised him from some where but I couldn't place it, though that thought escaped me when we were told to put on our PE uniforms and head outside.

En route to the changing rooms I decided to get to know my new classmates a bit better, excluding the ones I already knew. Among the guys there were:

Eijiro Kirishima, a spiky crimson-haired kid whose quirk could turn his body into rock.

Denki Kaminari, though I elected to call him Pikachu on account of his hair being bright yellow with two black lightning bolts on either side and his quirk being lightning production, which I made sure to get a sample of for later

Mezo Shoji, he wore a mask over his mouth and had arms like duck's feet, with different extremities coming from the three ends

Fumikage Tokoyami, who was the strangest of the group, having a bird head and yellow beak. His quirk was Dark Shadow, which was a living beast that lived inside.

Tenya Iida, who had been arguing with Bakugo when Izuku had walked in. He could run really fast with the engines in his calves.

Yuga Aoyama, possibly the most self-obsessed person I'd ever met (other than Bakugo). He could shoot a laser beam out of his stomach through a special belt but too much made his, quote, "tummy hurt".

Rikido Sato had huge pink lips like a character from a show I'd watched a few years back, which, he'd said, was a by-product of his quirk. When he took in sugar it exponentially increased his strength.

The last guy I couldn't get the name of as he wouldn't say anything, however I was able to deduce that he could do something with his voice and that's why he wasn't saying anything.

Either that or he was just very shy.

The last two guys were Hanta Sero and Mashirao Ojiro. The former was able to produce tape from his elbows and the later had a tail that look like a body builder's arm after they'd taken a crap ton of steroids, with a little tuft of blonde fur at the end.

Then there were the girls.

All of them had varying degrees of blushes upon meeting me, though not for the reason you're probably thinking. For example Tsuyu Asui was amazed at getting to meet her idol's son. She had the abilities of a frog, which was pretty cute but I couldn't see myself liking her like I did Melissa.

Ochaco Uraraka seemed to have perpetually pink cheeks and was way more interested in Izuku than me, and vice versa, so I decided to torment him about it for the rest of time, though she did mention that her quirk allowed her to either make things float or weightless.

From here on, the girls seemed to avoid direct eye contact with me at all costs.

Kyouka Jirou, who had two ear phone jacks hanging from her ear lobes. I got a very Rockstar vibe from her while we conversed.

Mina Ashido seemed like the type of girl who would throw a party where everyone in her class was invited. She had pink skin and hair with two yellow horns protruding from the top. Apparently she could produce acid from her hands and feet and throw it like a projectile.

Lastly there was Toru Hagakure, an invisible girl who sounded really nervous talking to me but I couldn't be sure without seeing her face

After we'd all introduced ourselves and made our way to the field, we were introduced to what we would be doing today. "Bakugo" Mr. Aizawa, our homeroom teacher and the pro-hero eraser-head called out, "you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance thrown with a soft ball when you were in junior high?" he asked. Pausing a second to think, Bakugo answer he question "67 meters I think". "Right, try doing it with your quirk" he told him, making Bakugo move to stand in the ring he would make his throw from. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time" Aizawa rushed as Bakugo just stood there, clearly not used to being told he can use his quirk however he wanted. "Alright man, you asked for it" Bakugo started stretching out his arms, though I could tell it was just for show, he didn't need to do anything other than add an explosion to his throw so that it went as far as it could.

Then, he threw.

"**DIE"**

The ensuing explosion almost knocked us all backwards, the ball travelling a total of 705.2 meters once Mr. Aizawa showed us his device that measured the distance. Everyone seemed excited to have a go until our teacher dropped the bomb

Whoever came in last would be sent home and deemed to have no potential. This put me in a difficult position. Izuku was the obvious choice for last place and...

No.

I made my choice.

Izuku had to start holding his own without me and no matter how much it hurt I couldn't help him no matter what.

The first test was the 50-meter dash, then grip strength, followed by standing long jump, repeated side steps, the ball throw and a few others that were just general exercises. I would only be able to transform a total of four times before waiting for the recharge. The general stuff I could do as myself, but the first five are where I really had to shine. As I was planning I realised I'd been called up to do the first test.

I was up against Iida in the 50 meter dash who, at first, seemed to have the upper hand but I deduced something about his quirk that he hadn't told anyone. He could only go so fast without it over heating, which meant that he would have to keep himself at a certain speed so he didn't burn out on the first event, plus he had to build up his speed so he couldn't go as fast as possible from only 50 meters. That meant I could use.

The Omnitrix burst to life once I'd pressed the buttons protruding from the sides and I cycled through the transformations until I found who I was looking for. **"XLR8" **came the voice of the blue velociraptor with balls on the ends of it's feet, "Runners, on your marks" the robot that was measuring our time called to us, I put my hands in a running pose and got ready to start.

"GO" it yelled out and we took off, though before anyone could even blink the robot called out a time that astounded everyone "0.5 seconds". The crowd looked past the finish line to see me standing in a superhero landing pose before transforming back into my normal self. "3.04 seconds" the robot called out after Iida crossed the line, a trail of dust appearing after him.

As everyone, minus Bakugo and Todoroki, gushed over how fast I had gone the others took their turns, though they all seemed content with the fact they'd never get as I did.

The next test was grip strength and for this one I decided I would need to keep myself as the same transformation for the next one as well. Turning to the Omnitrix I activated it and turned into the mountain of muscle that even Shoji was jealous of. **"FOURARMS" **I called out, the blue, red and white of my PE clothes becoming apart of my skin, which was read on the literal four arms, my head and feet. Grabbing the strength tester by the handle I began to grip it, though I had to stop once I heard the sound of it breaking. Looking to everyone else while they stared at me, I was beginning to get the feeling they were fed up with me showing them up. _'Crap'_ I thought _'my first day here and everyone already hates me'_.

The third test was the standing long jump and I was fourth, just after Izuku, who had not been doing very well, neglecting to use One for All in case he couldn't control it and ended up with broken bones. As I approached the launch point, everyone was staring at me, either with content or with anticipation of what I was going to do, especially since I hadn't changed into something else yet.

I crouched down as low as I could before Launching myself forward, the wind being kicked up around me (though not as much as when All Might jumps). I managed to clear the sand pit and land about three meters from the opposite side from where I'd jumped.

The final event I used FourArms for was the repeated side steps, which I didn't do amazingly in but still higher than the average thanks to my increased strength. This seemed to disappoint the crowd as they were expecting me to be able to do it lightning fast, but I didn't have anyone that could do something as stupid as being bounced from side to side.

For the first time since we started I wasn't the star of the exercise, that mantle belonged to Uraraka who made the ball float and threw it into the air, the only thing coming up on the device was the infinity symbol. I knew I would never get as far as that so I decided to settle for beating Bakugo's score from earlier.

I used the Omnitrix to turn into a short alien with headphones for ear and a wide mouth, with green on the inside and on the eyes **"ECHO-ECHO"** I called out. **"You might want to cover your ears"** I told the others, with the more sensible ones heading my advice, however some idiots (Bakugo) decided they would be fine and just crossed their arms.

I lightly threw ball in front of me and unleashed my scream, a powerful sonic wave being unleashed and sending it way farther than I thought it would. A grand total of 800 meter appearing on the device, though no one reacted, even with their hands over their ears my scream had still disoriented them.

Then it was Izuku's turn.

At first Bakugo and most of the others just wrote him off, the former not being aware of his new found power and the others assuming he couldn't do anything since he hadn't shown off his power like I had. Then he threw the ball and... nothing. I had seen the power flow through his arm but when he'd tried to release it the ball had been launch a measly 46 meters. "I erased your quirk" Aizawa informed Izuku after he'd quesioned why using the power hadn't worked "the judges for this exam were not rational enough" he continued, his glowing red eyes staring intently at Izuku.

"Someone like you should never be allowed to enrol at this school"

After that I wanted to run up and deck him in the face, that wasn't his place to say, Izuku had proven he deserved to be here more than I had. He had no idea what Izuku had gone through to get this far... but I stopped myself after taking the first step. I couldn't interfere... not matter how much it hurt.

"You're not ready, you don't have control over your power" this sentence shocked Izuku, he had guessed his problem after only seeing him fight in the entrance exam. "Were you planning to break your bones again, counting on someone else to save your useless body" Izuku went to correct him on this, saying that wasn't what he was trying to do, but Aizawa wrapped him in his scarf and brought him closer, staring him in the face. "No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle" Aizawa continued, "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down" he carried on, before saying something that almost pushed me over the edge, if not for Yaoyorozu holding me back "Sorry Midoriya, with your power there's no way you could become a hero".

He released him after that statement and I started to calm down, but my seething hatred towards our homeroom teacher could be felt coming off me in waves. "I returned your impractical quirk, take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with" he ordered Izuku before walking away, though he was clearing giving me the 'you're in so much trouble' look. "I wonder if our teacher gave him some kind of advice" Iida thought aloud, "probably told him to start packing" Bakugo retorted, though I just tuned them out and focused on one thing. Izuku was looking at me, with a look that was asking for help. All I could do was give him a face that meant one thing.

I have faith in you.

This seemed to reaffirm his belief in himself as he turned to the field in front of us and began to take his throw. At first I was worried he had misinterpreted my look as a 'what's the worst that could happen' and that he was going to throw the ball with his whole arm, but then I saw it. The power wasn't in his arm, but his hand... no wait, not even that. The power was purely focused on his finger.

He threw the ball with such force that it created a shock wave and sent the ball hurtling away, landing 705.3 meters away and astounding all of us. "Mr Aizawa" Izuku called out to our teacher "you see, I'm still standing" he told Aizawa, rubbing it in his face that he could use his quirk without breaking his whole arm.

"HEY" Bakugo yelled, charging at Izuku with the intent to blast him to kingdom come. I went to jump in and stop but before I even had a chance Aizawa wrapped him in his scarf. "Why the hell is your scarf so strong" Bakugo asked, his voice starined from pulling against Mr Aizawa's clothing "because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fibre and a special metal alloy" he informed us. "Stand down!" Aizawa ordered "it'd be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much" he finished, though not before explaining why he couldn't use his quirk for too long "It gives me serious dry-eye" this made me face palm so hard I think I almost activated the Omnitrix's self-defence mode. Izuku ran over to me, Iida and Uraraka when the aforementioned girl started looking over his injury and making sure he was okay. Yep, she definitely liked him as well. I was gonna have to get those two together at some point.

The rest of the day wasn't as exciting as that, with the other tests being stuff like sit ups and long distance runs, all of which I used different forms for, seeing as Izuku's throw had taken so long that I had the opportunity to transform a couple more times than I would have been able to. On the way to check the results Izuku collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, I wanted to go and help him up but something was stopping me... no, it couldn't be that...

Could it?

Before I had the chance to make sure he was okay Mr Aizawa b brought up the holographic board with the different scores on it. The scores went like this.

1 Ben Tennyson

2 Momo Yaoyorozu

3 Shoto Todoroki

4 Katsuki Bakugo

5 Tenya Iida

6 Fumikage Tokoyami

7 Mezo Shoji

8 Mashirao Ojiro

9 Eijiro Kirishima

10 Mina Ashido

11 Ochaco Uraraka

12 Koji Koda

13 Rikido Sato

14 Tsuyu Asui

15 Yuga Aouyama

16 Hanta Sero

17 Denki Kaminari

18 Kyoka Jiro

19 Toru Hagakure

20 Izuku Midoriya

That brought ice to my heart, even with his amazing score in the soft ball throw Izuku was still last and therefore being sent home. There was nothing I could do about it...

"And I was lying, no one's going home"

What

The actual

FUCK.

This seemed to be the general consensus between everyone as we just stared at our homeroom teacher in bewilderment, most of us scared of his threat for one reason or another. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests" Aizawa explained with a smile so fake I think that one painted on a creepy doll would have been less unsettling.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't manage to figure that out, I'm sorry I guess you should of said something" Yaoyorozu said with her hand on her hip, but I disagreed with her. During the rest of the tests I'd managed to figure out where I'd heard about him before, apparently some of the heroes working at my dad's hero agency had taken on some of his former students he'd kicked out, though they never lasted very long before they were hurt badly or fired.

"That's it, we're done for the day, pick up a syllabus from the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning" Aizawa informed us before walking over to Izuku "Midoriya, take this and go have the old lady fix you up. And you..." he started, before turning to me "come with me" he told me, with the promise of infinite detentions coming through the glare he was giving me.

We passed All Might on the way to our destination, they engaged in a conversation about what Mr Aizawa had done during the tests, promising that the last place person would be sent home and changing at the last minute.

"I need to speak to young Tennyson before he leaves" All Might informed me, Mr Aizawa looked over to me, then back to All Might before finishing on me "come to the teachers office when you're finished, don't be late" he ordered before walking off. "What's up?" I asked though I was pretty sure I knew the answer "I saw what you did back there". _'Crap'_ "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play innocent, though the number one hero didn't buy it "you were ignoring Young Midoriya when he needed you". "Now that he has One for All he needs to stand up on his own, I can't keep helping him" I replied before walking away "are you sure this is about Yougn Midoriya or about what happened" All Might asked, halting me in my tracks. "It is isn't it?" I felt his hand on my shoulder "you can't keep blaming yourself for it" I had to keep my eyes pointed to the ground so that All Might wouldn't see my tears. "We both know it is, and there isn't a damn thing either of us can do to change that". I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and continued walking towards the teachers office, following the signs pointing towards my destination while I furiosuly rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand to wipe away my tears.

Upon reaching the staff room I found Mr Aizawa going over my file which had my student ID photo on the front. "It seems you've gotten into a lot of fights with Bakugo" Aizawa stated out loud "Almost all of them were you protecting Midoriya, why?" I wasn't ready for any of this, not after what had happened outside. "He's my best friend and I can't stand bullies" was my respons. "Well, regardless, I won't have that in my classroom" he started while he wrote something on my file "if you get into any fights here, I will not hesitate to expel you, is that clear?" he asked. I didn't have the energy to argue so I just nodded and left the room. The whole journey home was silent, no Izuku gushing over his first day, no Yaoyorozu telling me what I should be studying, not even the people on the train were talking. Just the wind whipping by and the sound of my footsteps

**Reviews:**

**AnimeGoji91: I kinda failed on that more front didn't I?**

**Ericsofly2: GREAT SCOT (sorry I couldn't resist)**

**Justinmil22: In chapter 3 I describe her as an "athletic Japanese woman" and All Might calls her Julie, so I think that gives it away**

**Rexfan1333: Thank you, I tried to think of things I hadn't seen before and that was something I just thought of while I was brainstorming (pun intended)**

**If anyone has any suggestions or any ways I could improve I would greatly appreciate the help, though I won't be crediting any story ideas until that chapter in order to keep it a secret**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up after getting home, I had realised my mistake.

Going to bed so soon after getting in when I didn't even feel tired left me feeling like shit, my brain rejecting any thought and preferring to remain in bed, but my body was unwilling to go back to sleep. Finally, moving over to look at my phone and check the time, I decided to go and do something.

It was 10 in the evening, which meant Mom would home from tennis practise shortly, which was good. I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't bring up what had happened.

A beeping drew my attention to my phone, the caller ID and image were a tell-tale sign that Melissa was trying to contact me. I didn't want to ignore her but at the same time, there was only one thing she would want to talk about and I couldn't right now.

I made my way over to the monitor and pushed the bright green answer button and placing the speaker over my ear and the microphone at my mouth. "Thank god!" I heard her yell over the line "I've been calling you for hours, Uncle Might told me what happened…" she started, but I interrupted her.

"I'm fine.." I told her, though she was smart enough to see the obvious lie. "NO YOUR NOT" she cried "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU GOT LIKE THIS" the sound of sobbing could be heard on the other end as my girlfriend tried to make me see what was wrong. "… we both know I'm never going to stop blaming myself" I finally admitted, slopping down back onto my mattress. "Everything that happened, all of it, because I was too stupid to see the writing on the wall" my hand was over my eyes not, as if that would stop the onslaught of tears going down my eyes.

"It's nobody's fault" Melissa began after a moment of silence "You didn't know that what happened would happen, you were just doing what any kid would do in your situation" she continued, her tone taking on the one that had made me fall for her. "You don't blame yourself, or anyone, understand?" she finished, leaving the air silent as she waited for an answer.

I had to think about it, for so long I had blamed myself without knowing, All Might had been so powerful, and it had been because of my actions that he… that he was now losing that power.

_December 10__th__, 2010 – 6 years before Ben joins UA_

"But why not?" I'd whined, my voice being that of a child at the time. "Because I said so" a younger looking All Might had told me, but I didn't listen. I'd stormed off to my room in the I-Island hotel, the door slamming closed behind me. I was only 10 years old at the time, this behaviour was to be expected. Didn't mean that anyone who looked at the kid with a time bomb on his wrist with fear whenever he threw a tantrum. A young girl, about the age of 10, was sitting on the bed. She had bright blonde hair and glasses. This was Melissa Shield, six years ago. "What was that about?" she asked innocently "leave me alone!" I yelled at her, anger flowing off of me like bad breath on a hobo. "Let me guess, you asked Uncle Might if you could use his powers again and he said no" she stood up off the bed and walked over to me "you know, I might be able to help you with that".

This shocked me, I had been asking All Might if he would let me use his power through the Omnitrix for years, but he'd always said no. I would be the greatest hero, the powers of both All Might and Ben 10,000 in one person. I'd be unstoppable. But I always got the same answer, "it's too dangerous" or "your body wouldn't be able to handle it", or even just "I can't" if he was tired of asking.

If I had known what would happen then I would never have asked, but there was no way I could have known.

Melissa and I had gotten to work shortly after, she'd found the files to the Omnitrix's design and how it worked, then developed the software to design the transformations I became. She also implemented the scanner that, when in contact with a new quirk, would store it away for later.

Our plan was simple, challenge All Might to a spar and get him to start sweating, as back then it had to be something more than just skin cells, and scan him while he isn't looking. It went almost too perfectly, the spar had ended with me on the ground and All Might not noticing the yellow glow the Omnitrix seemed to be giving off.

I had almost sprinted to find Melissa and get to work on creating the new form. She'd been waiting in her lab for my arrival, the equipment and software ready to be used. I ran and laid my wrist on the panel and Melissa plugged the Omnitrix into the computer. The DNA had a warning but neither of us payed it any attention, why would we?

Melissa showed me the screen and what I saw had me smiling like I'd just been told I was getting the best Christmas present. The computer was showing a tall, muscular humanoid with three points coming out of it's forehead, but the body was the part that amazed me. It looked like it was made up of space. Hundreds, maybe thousands of stars could be seen through it's body. "What should we call him" she asked, the same look on her face as on mine.

I thought about this for a minute, he looked awesome and would make me the greatest hero to ever exist… I knew what I would call him.

"Captain Japan"

…

…

…

The look on Melissa's face said it all, that was a really bad name. "Yeah, okay" I admitted, slumping back into my chair "how about-" Melissa began, putting her fore-finger and thumb on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Alien-X"

That was how it started.

Shortly after, All Might fought All for One, he got really badly hurt in the fight but still managed to win. We later found out that when I'd extracted his quirk, his power had started to weaken and now he couldn't even use his powers for more than five hours. And all because I'd been greedy and wanted more power than I deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was a rough one, my mixed sleep pattern meant that not only was I three quarters asleep, but that I was miserable as well. I met Yaoyorozu and Izuku on the way to the school, and both of them immediately knew something was wrong, though most other people were staying far away from me because of my negative posture and scowling face.

Once we arrived at school, I went straight from the lobby to the classroom, leaving Izuku and Yaoyorozu downstairs. Most of the people had already arrived and were chatting away, though some turned once they saw I had walked through the door. Yaoyorozu saw it was pointless to try and get me to open up and so went to talk to Kyouka, who was with the other girls. Izuku went over to Iida and Uraraka, who were waving him over. I just sat down in my seat and waited for Mr Aizawa to turn up, as we still had fifteen minutes before the lesson began. While I waited, someone tapped on my shoulder, though when I turned around all I saw was a floating uniform. This must have been Hagakure, the invisible girl I'd seen during the tests yesterday. "Hey, is something the matter? You seem a little down" she asked, her voice sounding incredibly sweet and almost enough to lift me out of my slump. "I'm fine" I told her, though even I could tell it was a lie. "Are you sure? You don't look too good" she replied while she placed the back of her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I sighed, this girl wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her the truth, so I went to explain that it was personal when the door opened and in walked our homeroom teacher.

The day came and went without much fanfare, though most people were looking forward to tomorrow, due to our first lesson with All Might being tomorrow. I went to just go home and wallow in my own pity, but someone tapped my shoulder and stopped me as I put my notebook into my backpack. I turned to face the owner of the hand to find the pink skinned, and haired, girl with yellow horns and a cute smile adorning her face. She was standing in front of most of the other girls in our class, and I knew they were scheming something. "What's up?" I asked, her smile cheering me to the point of normality.

"Me and the other girls were going to karaoke, and were wondering if you'd like to come along?" Ashido replied. I began to think about it. I _had_ had enough of feeling miserable, and going to spend a night singing with a bunch of cute girls didn't seem like a bad way of making myself feel better. I looked Ashido in the eyes and simply said "Yeah sure, just give me a sec let my mom know I'll be home late".

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled my mom through the saved numbers. Mom picked up a few seconds later and I informed her I was going out with some friends. "Hey mom, I'm just letting you know I'm going to be home late" I told her, "oh, is it with that cute Yaoyorozu girl?". "Yeah, and some of the other girls from my class" I replied, there was silence for a second before she replied.

"Do you need me to send some money for condo...".

I hung up the phone before she could finish her comment.

The journey to the karaoke took a while, but during that trip I got to know the girls in my class.

Jirou and I talked about our favourite bands, my half American heritage showing when I told her I liked some rock bands from in the States my dad had introduced me to. She replied with Porno Graffiti, which we chuckled at the name of, and Asain Kung-Fu Generation.

Hagakure said she was planning on going to an ice rink at the end of the week and was going to invite everyone, but no one could come. I told her I would go with her

Ashido told me about her dancing history and how she was going to bust some movies when she wasn't singing. Her bubbly nature was almost infectious.

Momo gave me a book to read and asked me to bring it back within the week. The title read 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief' and the synopsis was about some demigod kid with a great destiny on his shoulders who has to find a stolen lightning bolt that belonged to Zeus.

The night went really well. I sang a duet with each of the girls, even Yaoyorozu who didn't want to sing anything, and even a couple of solos. The notable songs I sang were Rewrite, The Day, Peace Sign and Odd Future, which I felt strange connections with.

I took a break at one point to go and get drinks for everyone. Most of us had something fizzy, while Yaoyorozu had a simple water. I was bringing them back when I spotted Ashido sitting outside the room we'd been singing outside. "Hey, what's up?" I asked the pink girl, who turned to face me, "oh, nothing, just wanted to talk".

I placed the drinks down on the seat away from Ashido and sat down next to her "what's up?". "You seemed really upset earlier, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Ashido asked, which prompted an unconscious sigh to leave my lips. I couldn't tell her that I had caused the world's Symbol of Peace to get hurt or about Alien-X, though there were ways around that. "I did something stupid as a kid, it got the only other father figure I have left hurt, and... I've been blaming myself for years" I explained, my head hung in shame. There was a moment of silence where I feared Ashido would start asking questions, but the only thing I felt were a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Everyone makes mistakes as a kid. Everyone gets embarrassed by them, the best way to get around them is to become better than you were" Ashido explained, her arms wrapping around me tighter. The hug made me feel incredible, her warmth brought the first smile to my face in a while.

The night went by way too quickly, and I didn't even realise I had had such a great time. We were heading home and each agreed to meet up again next week.

I was sitting on the train heading to my station, and I couldn't help but smile and hum the songs I'd been singing all night. I stopped half way through and one thought went through my head.

'_Was this... a date?'_

**A/N: Kind of a short one but I wanted to get something out to go alongside chapter 9. I am so sorry for the six month wait, I was waiting for my interest in the show to come back and since I did a marathon of all three seasons leading up to season 4, I figured I'd try and get another couple of chapters out before the premiere.**

**Now, something I wanted to address before leaving that I can't get out of my head. As many of you may have noticed, I've been using the dub to write this, and due to the recent goings-on with Funimation and Vic Mignogna, I can't, in good conscious continue to not show my support.**

**So, to put it simply...**

**#IStandWithVic**

**This will not impact my writing in anyway, so if any of you now hate me, I'll still be keeping my same standard of quality as always. If things change and there is any evidence against Vic that damns him, I will address this and offer my apologies.**


	9. Halloween Special (part 1)

**A/N: Disclaimer, this takes place further ahead in the series than I currently am, shortly after the sports festival. It contains major spoilers for future events. Also sexual content. No sex but definitely not for kids.**

Halloween special Part 1

I LOVE THIS TIME OF YEAR!

Everyone was scared of everything and you could dress up as whatever you wanted, and the parties were great! Of course, most people dressed up as their favourite pro-hero, but I preferred the more traditional approach. Ghost made out of a sheet, cape and plastic teeth vampire, fake blood zombie. I had done some variant of each of these when I was younger.

It was October 15th at UA and we had been called to an announcement by Principal Nezu. "Hello dear students" the talking mammal said as he stood behind the podium, presumably on a chair, "as I'm sure most of you know, in two weeks all-hallows-eve will be upon us". This caught the attention of most of the students present...

"This is a waste of time" Bakugon mumbled.

"To celebrate this, each class will put on a presentation of their choosing. Be prepared to scare the pants off each other" the vice-principal finished before stepping down and letting someone else speak. Midnight, in her usual skimpy outfit, walked up and began speaking "the presentation will take place on October 30th, it must be less than five minutes. You may bring whoever you wish and wear a costume of your choosing. Within reason, of course" she finished, adding a seductive wink at the end.

Fifteen days. Fifteen days to create the best Halloween presentation we could. I looked at my classmates to see their reactions, most of them were excited to create something fun, sans Bakugo who was now seething at being forced to do this.

My mind was racing with ideas. I could easily use my transformations to add an extra spook factor to it, but would they allow me? I'd have to ask when I had a moment ot myself. Iida and Yao-Momo would need to approve whatever I came up with. But in the end. I knew EXCATLY what we should do.

October 16th

Most of the class and myself were sitting at a lunch table, talking about my idea for the presentation. "I like it, but could we really treat the audience in such a way?" Iida asked, his hands moving in that robotic way they do. "It should be okay as long as we don't make physical contact with them" Yao-Momo explained, "besides, they should know what they're getting into, signing up for a Halloween presentation" I replied. I felt a hand smack my arm, which had been leaning against the table. "We can't touch the audience and that's final" Yao-Mo told me, "spoil sport" I pouted with my lips slightly pursed and arms crossed over my chest.

"Okay, to get this done we'll need more than just the teacher's permission" Iida stated out loud, his finger and thumb pinching his chin. "We won't be able to do it at all without the owner's permission" he continued, though I already had an answer to that. "Don't worry, my dad's agency still has some pull over seas, shouldn't take too long" I informed him.

"If you can get that done, I can do the background music" Kyouka told us, making me chuckle "we're going to need you to do more than that babe, I'm not gonna be the only one on that stage singing" I replied, a cheeky smile on my face. She suddenly blushed bright red at the mere thought of singing on stage, in front of hundreds of people. "Don't worry, I'll be up there with you all the way" I replied, resting my hand over her's. This seemed to calm her down somewhat, but I could tell she was going to be nervous no matter what I said.

"What about the rest of us?" Toru asked, her interest in the whole thing clearly piqued. "I'll explain as we prepare, but I have roles for you all" I informed her.

I looked around the lunch hall for my desired targets. I spotted both of them leaving the hall. I quickly stood up from my seat and rushed over to them, eventually catching up with them as they reached the exit. "Bakugo, Kirishima, wait up." I said as I reached them, "what do _you_ want?" he asked, his intense stare attempting to burn a hole into my skull. "We were planning something our Halloween presentation and I was wondering if you would take part" I asked, though I could already tell the answer already. "There's no way I'd stoop so low to help you losers out!" he cried, catching the attention of some of the other students. "Come on Bakugo, it could be fun..." Kirishima began, however I cut him off.

"I will pay you 3000 yen to change your mind"

"... fine"

"Whoa, that way was easier than I thought it would be" Kirishima said, staring at the retreating form of Explosion Boy. "Thanks for the invite, let us know how we can help when you guys get started" Kirishima told me as he began following his friend.

After school, I was sitting around, waiting for my guardian to arrive, during which I put in a call to my dad's old agency. They said they would get back to me as soon as they had word. I started flipping through the channels until I heard the door unlock. I looked over and saw Midnight had walked through the door.

"How are you doing?" she asked, flopping down on the couch next to me. "Waiting for my old man's agency to get back to me" I replied, causing her to raise an eye brow. "Am I allowed to know why?" she asked, turning over to face me and giving me a seductive smile and leaning on her arm as it rest against the head of the sofa.

I turned to face my teacher/girlfriend and coyly smiled at her. I leant forward, as if to kiss her, and she reciprocated. We were mere centimeters apart when I smiled cheekily and suddenly called out "nope". I quickly shot up and ran to my room before she could do anything. Teasing the seductive teacher was more fun than it should be...

"Oh god, I'm turning into her".

October 20th

After receiving permission from the rights holder, we had begun preparation for our presentation and each of us was working hard. Yao-Momo was making the costumes while Iida took down everybody's measurements, which he had insisted on doing to get the best results. Izuku, Tsu and everyone else were going over their roles while they were on stage. Jirou was helping direct them in signing so they at least sounded decent. Lastly, me and Bakugo were rehearsing our lines of the songs and trying to at least look like we were getting along.

"No, that's my line!" he yelled in my face. "But it's in the wrong octave and you're already singing the last line" I replied, pointing to the parts on the sheets we had.

Taking a break from that, Bakugo and Jirou switched places. His directions were... rather unorthodox, but they worked in some ways. Jirou sat down and looked at the sheets, which had been highlighted in who was signing what. Bakugo was yellow, I was green and Kyouka was blue. She had the higher pitches, I was mid and Bakugo was low. "Still hard to believe he took music classes" Kyouka muttered, looking at Bakugo's aggressive stance and wincing at the look our choir was giving him. "Honestly it's the only thing we ever agreed on" I shrugged, giving her a smile.

Kyouka looked at the pages with a nervous expression. "I don't know if I can do this Ben, all those people" the purplette confessed, her hair covering her eyes. "I've never sung to a crowd before" she finished. I smiled softly and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You've sung to me before, and the girls. We all love it" I told her "besides, if you get nervous, just try to imagine them in their underwear" I joked, making her chuckle. "Just don't go thinking their hot, okay?" I replied, pointing at her accusingly. "Perv" she muttered, lightly smacking me in the ribs, "blame Midnight, she's a bad influence".

I slowly leant over and placed my lips against her forehead as a way to calm her down. "You'll be fine" I told her as I got up from my seat to allow Bakugo to practise with Kyouka.

October 21st

I was currently helping Mina out with her role in the presentation. She had to pop out from a hiding spot when her que came up. She couldn't sit still for very long and it was a cramped space. "It's so tight" she complained as she crouched down, causing me to chuckle from the unintentional in innuendo. Mina turned towards me with an in impressed look on her face. "Not helping" she deadpanned.

I thought for a second, before coming up with an idea. "Give me five minutes" I told her, before running off to the support course. I reached the door and began rapidly knocking on the door. Power-Loader opened the door with an irritated look on his face. "Mr. Tennyson, why are you disturbing my class?" he asked. "I need to borrow Hatsume for our performance" I said rather quickly, "alright, but next time try not to disturb other classes". I looked at the classroom next to Hatsume's and saw several students looking at me with annoyed faces.

"Hatsume, good to see you again" I called out to her at her work bench... surrounded by gadgets and tools. "Oh, hey cutie. What brings you to my workshop?" she asked, leaning on my shoulder and poking her finger into my chest. "I need you to help create something for my girlfriend" I replied.

Several hours later and I presented the solution to Mina. She climbed into her hiding place once again and found it to be far bigger than before. "How did you do this?" she asked, looking around her at the expanded space she had. "Bigger on the inside" I replied with a cheeky smile. Mina just looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Grey Matter and Hatsume from the Support Course" I explained.

"Well, thanks babe. You always look out for us" Mina told me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "My pleasure, my lady" I replied with a gentlemanly bow.

October 22nd

"Stand still"

"Still don't see why I need to be shirtless for this"

"It's for the best fit"

"Riiight"

Yao-Momo was currently measuring me for my costume. We were in a separate classroom that wasn't in use and she had convinced me to remove my shirt and was currently wrapping her arms around my chest to get the measuring tape around me, causing her breasts to press against my chest. "Definitely not complaining" I muttered, my eyes focused anywhere but the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Huh?" Momo asked, before noticing our situation. Her face suddenly lit up a bright red. I was expecting her to freak out and call me a pervert, but what she said caught me by surprise.

"Well, it's natural you'd be feeling like this"

My eyes shot open and looked down at my black-haired girlfriend. She was looking anywhere but my eyes as her blush seemed to persist. I smiled slightly. It was nice to see Momo growing more confidant, but I could tell we weren't ready for that step yet. "I understand what you mean, but I would never do that until you were ready" I explained, my thumb and fore finger resting on her chin in an affectionate way.

I leant forward and gently kissed Momo. There was no lust behind it, but neither of us needed it. We stayed like that for a few seconds until we realised how much time was left. We rapidly began taking the rest of the measurements, which meant me standing in a t-pose for ages, and Yao-Momo said she would finish up at home.

October 23rd

It was after school and I was waiting for the girls to exit the changing rooms. They and decided to show me their costumes, though Uraraka had elected to wait until later to do her's. I was scrolling through my phone, looking at some of the pictures I had saved. Most were of me and my girls on multiple dates. But some were of my family. Me, my aunt and mom going out to a festival a few years ago. I had wanted to see my uncle but he was busy with police work. He had given my aunt a toy car from America as a way of apologising.

They had both worn Kimonos and looked incredible in them, despite being in their forties. We spent the whole day there, playing the games, going to the shrines, eating the foods. I wanted to use my quirk to win, but my aunt worked for the government and had thoroughly told me off for even thinking about it. She had said my dad did the same thing when he was younger, so she wasn't surprised I was the same.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked up and found a floating dress. It was black and white, which fit the coulour scheme we were going for. It looked like it was made out of patches, which is what were going for. Toru put her hands behind her back "what do you think" she asked, cutely. I smiled and took a step back to get a better look, "I'm not sure whether to ask you for a dance or faint with fear" I joked. She chuckled and did a twirl to show off the back of the dress. "You look incredible" I told her.

"Yay!" she called and latched her arms around my neck. I twirled her around and gave her a smile. Her bubbly nature was always so infectious.

"The others will be a few minutes" she told me, before taking my hand. "Come on, I wanna try something" she said, taking me a few steps away. We stopped and I felt her place her right hand on my shoulder and out stretch her left while it was still holding mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before Toru began moving to an invisible rythme. I had never danced before so it was hard to pick up at first but eventually I got the hang of it. We moved in tandem with each other, her patchwork dress swaying as she moved. I hadn't realised Toru would be into dancing, but looking back at it, definitely seemed like something she'd enjoy.

I twirled her around a few times before bring her in and dipping her. She chuckled at this, before I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the invisible kiss, bringing us back up to a standing position.

We stayed like that for a while, until we heard clapping from the girl's locker room. We separated and looked over to see the girls standing there watching us, each of them smiling and cheering on our little performance.

October 24rd

It was now less than a week before the performance and I was finally beginning to feel like we were ready. Bakugo had found a better place doing the instrumental cover of our chosen song so that left me and Kyouka to sing the lyrics. I was walking to class when I heard something from Class 1-B. I checked the time on my phone and found I still had a few minutes before the class, so I decided to stick my head in and see what they were doing.

I softly opened the door to see the entire class had dressed up as zombies. I couldn't tell what they were planning, but it looked fun.

"Well, well, what is this?" I heard a familiar, nasally voice call out "a rat from next door has come snooping". I turned towards the voice and found Monoma was looking right at me. "Hey guys" I said, waving awkwardly. "I heard you outside and just wanted to say, you all sound great" I told them, before slowly backing out the door. "Well anyway, I've gotta get to class so... see ya".

"Hold on!" I heard a soothing voice call out. I turned around to see Kendou had followed me out. "You really think we sound good?" she asked. "Yeah, can't wait to see what you guys do out there" I told her, giving her a thumbs up. She gave me a kind smile and laced her fingers behind her back. "Thanks, that means a lot" she said, almost... nervously?

"What's up?" I asked. She looked away from me for a second "Well, ever since the sports festival, we haven't really spoken" she said. I thought about it and realised what she meant. During the second round of the sports festival, I had asked her out as a way of throwing her off balance. "I'm sorry if I over stepped, I didn't have much time to think of anything else" I replied, rubbing the back of my head. "It's fine. Actually..." she started. She came over to me and placed something in my hand. "That's my number, call me and we can go to a Halloween party together" she explained. I was shocked at first, but smiled and placed the piece of paper in my pocket. "Sure thing" I told her, before walking to my class and attending the lesson.

October 28th

It was a couple of days before our performance and I had been thinking who to invite. Yu had yet to get back to me and Melissa had a project going on, though she would definitely watch if I could set something up. I wanted to invite my mom, but with her current condition, they it wasn't safe to move her.

I went to visit her that evening, escorted by Uncle Toshi. We checked in and passed all the security points as we made our way to her hospital room. When we reached our destination, I saw a doctor leaving her room. "Ah, Mr Tennyson, I was just about to call" he stated. "Your mother has started regaining consciousness, though she's very week" he told me.

My breath came out uneven. I was so scared she would never wake up, I hadn't considered she might be okay.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"She might still be asleep, but you can go in" he told me.

I walked in and, despite seeing it many times before, was horrified by what I saw.

My mother, hooked up to tubes and machines. Her entire left arm was missing, having been amputated when they realised it had been too badly damaged. Her face was bruised and there was a large scar above her right eye. Her usually shinny black hair was tangled, messy and clearly hadn't been washed.

I made my way over to her left and took a seat. The mask over my face made breathing even harder. I placed the flowers I brought with me beside her and...

I wanted to hold her. To throw my arms around her and tell her I was sorry. But anything I did could hurt her even more than she already was.

Julie Yamamoto Tennyson, once so strong, was now lying on a hospital bed, half dead... because of what that monster had done.

Me and Uncle Toshi stayed with her for a couple of hours. I wanted to stay longer, but visiting hours were over and it was clear she wasn't going to wake up.

We left the hospital in absolute silence, even got into the car without so much as a sound coming from either of us. Until I made my declaration.

"Uncle Toshi..." I began "I've made my decision, I'm going to kill him"

October 30th

It was finally here. Our big performance. I fiddle with the cuffs of my white shirt under my black waist coat. The face paint felt weird, but I could get used to it.

The others had already taken their places. All we were waiting for was the opening notes so that me and Kyouka could take our places.

I looked at my short girlfriend next to me, who was dressed in a fancy costume similar to mine, but with a skirt instead of trousers. I reached over and slipped my hand in her's. We couldn't say anything due to the mics that were attached to us, but she knew what I was trying to say.

Finally, they opening notes began to play, and Kyouka and I placed my hands on the doors.

'_Show time'_


	10. Halloween Special (part 2)

Halloween special Part 2

I looked out at the audience before us. The entire gymnasium was full and I could pick out some familiar faces among them. Yu was sitting towards the front, holding a special camera that was sending a live feed to Melissa, who was recording for my mom.

I heard the music playing around the auditorium and began singing the first lyrics of the song.

Ben:_ Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Jirou & Ben:_ Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

We sang, our joint voices creating a unique harmony. Everyone began to become excited as they realised the song we were singing.

Choir:_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

The choir was comprised of Kirishima, Kaminari, Yao-Momo, Mina, Sero, Sato, Izuku and Uraraka.

All: _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

While we sang the chorus, our plants began their work. Toru was breathing on people's neck's. Koda was getting animals to come in and brush up against the audience.

Tokoyami: _I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Ojiro: _I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Jirou & Ben:_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

All:_ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Jirou: In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Ben: _In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Kaminari & Tsu: '_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll_

Mina burst out of her hiding place on stage and caused several people on stage to jump.

Bakugo: _ Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, and slimy green_

Dark Shadow: _Aren't you scared?_

Mina: _Well, that's just fine_

Aoyama pushed some dirt that Uraraka had been floating onto the stage.

Jirou:_ Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Ben:_ Everybody scream, everybody scream_

All: _In our town of Halloween!_

Shoji: _I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Iida: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Todoroki created a discrete cold through the hall using his quirk.

Ben: _I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

All: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

Girls: _Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

Kaminari & Tsu:_ That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

Ben:_ In this town_

Ben:_ Don't we love it now?_

All:_ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
Boys: _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
Girls:_ And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
All:_ This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
Tokoyami, Dark Shadow & Tsu: _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

I dove down into a well that had been placed on stage before hand as everyone gathered around me_._

All, sans Ben: _Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Girls: _In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

I was slowly raised out of my hole by a lift hatsume had prepared, covered in green slime and wearing an evil smile.

All: _La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_  
_La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_

The audience erupted into applause. We were all panting hard from the exertion.

It took us all a second to realise how much people were applauding. It was like the sports festival all over again.

Once we'd composed ourselves, our plants came and joined us on the stage. We each stood in a row, hands linked to one another. We raised them into the air, before taking a deep bow in appreciation of the praise we were being shown.

Afterwards, the rest of the first year classes put on their shows. 1-B had Kendou reading scary stories while her class scared them from inside the audience with their zombie makeup. 1-C was last, but by no means were they dull. They showed the different effects their quirks had on...

ZZZZZZ

Okay, they were very dull.

I was walking through the halls with Yu, who was wearing normal clothes. She was congratulating me on a great performance.

"I never knew you could sing" she told me, munching on a snack I'd bought her from the cafeteria. "It's not something that usually comes in handy" I replied with a shrug. "Well, now that I know that, I'm going to make you sing for me all day" she told me, a smug expression on her beautiful face.

"Happily, but right now I have a last minute class to attend" I said as we reached my classroom. "I still don't understand why you have to attend classes after all that" Yu replied, facing my classroom door with a miserable expressions. I had planned to take her out after the presentation for a Halloween date, but fate had other plans. Nezu had informed that classes would still be the same afterwards, even though it was only a single lesson.

"Don't worry" I told her "so long as I'm with you, the police won't object to me being away from Nemuri". Yu seemed to become irritated at my mentioning her fellow female hero, but I calmed her down by kissing her forehead. "We can go on a date this Saturday if you like" I assured her, my hand resting against her cheek. "I'll hold you to that" Yu assured me before turning towards the exit and leaving my company.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever, we were all exhausted and some of us had decided to leave our faces as they were. I could even feel goop still in my hair.

On my walk back to Nemuri's, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The caller ID brought a smile to my face, as did the image displayed. "Hey babe" I spoke into the microphone. "Hey you, your performance was amazing" Melissa told me, her voice full of excitement. "Yeah, I was pretty great, wasn't I?" I asked, flexing my muscles in a joking way. Melissa chuckled at my joke "maybe they'll build a statue of you" she replied.

"Still though, can't believe they made you do more classes after you did that, you must have been exhausted" she stated. I let out a groan of annoyance "please don't remind me".

I felt myself grow sad. I hadn't spent any quality time with Melissa for about a year. We couldn't go on regular dates, and the fact I had a timetable as to which girlfriend I would spend what day with hurt, considering she was my only girlfriend not on there. "I miss you" I confessed. "I miss you too" she replied, her mood having soured as well.

I was racking my brain for a solution to our problem when, like a gift from the great god himself, a text alert answered our prayer. I looked at my phone and saw it was from the UA faculty. A reminder that the I-Expo was coming soon.

"Hey babe" I asked, excitement seeping from my words "do you think you could your dad to arrange something for the I-Expo that's coming up". There was a pause on the other end, before her equally excited voice answered me "actually, papa's pretty close to finishing his research" she told me. "You and Uncle Might could come round and celebrate" she told me.

"Then it's settled" I said, my voice now strong and steadfast.

"I'll see you at I-Expo, my love"

"You're so corny sometimes"


	11. Chapter 9

It was finally here, hero basic training.

We were sitting in our homeroom, waiting for our teacher to appear. Each of us was looking forward to it more than any other lesson. We had basic lessons like Maths and English, though they weren't taught by the world's number one hero.

"I am here!"

Everyone in the room turned to see All Might throwing himself into the classroom wearing his classic costume, cape flowing behind him. "Coming through the door like a hero" he announced in his usual over the top attitude.

The whole class was abuzz with gossip at the hero's entrance. Some were surprised that he actually _was_ a teacher this year. Others were getting chills at his retro costume.

But me, I was trying to keep back my laughter at his ridiculous walk.

All Might reached the front of the classroom and stood behind the podium. "Welcome to the most important class at UA high" the pro told us "think of it as hero-ing 101".

After explaining the point of these lessons, All Might brought out a card that had one word on it that showed what kind of lesson this would be.

"Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

Battle training.

Bakugo became over excited by this and even I had a smirk at being able to show off my stronger transformations.

Izuku on the other hand...

"Real combat?"

His voice was laced with dread.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is looking good!" All Might told us with four panels opening up in the wall to reveal numbered brief cases. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started" we were informed. _'Must be our costumes'_ I thought as everyone else became excited at the prospect of suiting up.

"Get yourselves suited up and then meet me at training ground beta".

"Yes sir" we all replied.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to get suited up. Most of the group had gone ahead and were doing a slow motion hero walk to where All Might was.

Me and Izuku had taken a bit longer to get ready and were running just to catch up with everyone.

I looked down at my costume and felt pride at what I saw.

_The week before school started:_

I was sitting at my desk with a notebook and several crumbled up pieces of paper next to me.

"I still have to come up with a decent design" I muttered as I tapped a pencil against my temple.

It was taking forever to come up with any decent designs and I hadn't even started yet.

'_I don't just want to copy dad's' _was my thought process but everything I came up with just ended up being too similar.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Honey, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

Mom walked through the door with something wrapped in a dry-cleaning bag.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"I heard you were struggling to come up with a costume" she replied as she laid the bag on my desk.

"Yeah, Melissa's busy with a school project and Izuku's working on his own" I told her while crumpling the paper I'd been working on.

"Well, I got something that might help"

I looked over at what she was holding and my jaw dropped.

In her hands was a bright green leather jacket. Down the left side was a white stripe with the number 10 inside a black circle. One the opposite sleeve were two white stripes just under the shoulder.

"Your father wore this when he was your age, I couldn't get it off him" Mom told me "he even wore it to prom".

I stood up from my chair and examined the jacket. It was clearly high quality and something Mom treasured dearly.

"I don't know" I replied "I don't want people to think I'm just trying to copy Dad".

Mom sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Your father was amazing" she told me as I sat down next to her "He was the most powerful hero in the world, not even your uncle could beat him on his best day". She began stroking the back of my head affectionately, "I know you don't want people to think you're trying to be him, but they don't matter".

"What matters is this-" Mom had gotten to her feet and picked up the jacket, holding it out for me to try on. "-You be the hero you want to be, don't listen to anyone else".

I looked down at the jacket.

My father's jacket...

My jacket.

And so, as I ran towards the others. My feet pounding against the ground. I could feel pride swell within me.

I came out of the tunnel mere moments before Izuku. My jacket flowing behind me. The tight body suit I was wearing felt almost natural underneath and my domino mask fit snuggly around my eyes.

"Wow Ben, you look awesome!" Ashido told me. Her own costume was a skin tight cyan and purple that unintentionally showed off showed off her breasts. A white mask covered her black and yellow eyes and she wore a small yellow waistcoat around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you look great too" I replied, my eyes trying to look anywhere but her boobs.

"Aww, thanks" she said, a blush noticeable brightening her pink cheeks.

I looked over at Izuku and couldn't help but groan at his costume. It was a green PE uniform with a similar mask that had a mouth piece...

The only problem was there were two parts of his costume that clearly copied All Might's appearance.

There were two... things(?) sticking out the back of his mask that were supposed to be All Might's hair and his mouth piece had a smile built into it that...

You get the idea.

All Might and I just covered our mouths and grumbled at how obvious he was being.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced.

"Sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked from under his full body armour.

'_Huh, so this is where everyone else fought'_

"Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead" All Might replied, holding up two fingers. He explained that most of the battles we'd see happen out in the open, but the worst kinds happened indoors. "For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles" he went on to explain.

Tsuyu Asui, a cute frog girl, then asked "isn't this a little advanced?".

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now" All Might warned. He clearly meant that we couldn't go all out on each other, but that wouldn't stop everyone from going too far.

While I began coming up with a plan, the rest of the class took the opportunity to start asking question...

_Lots_ of questions.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins"

"How much can we hurt the other team"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill"

"Isn't this cape très chic"

"Which was better, Alien Force or Ultimate Alien?"

"I wasn't finished talking!" All Might grumbled.

From within All Might's pocket, he pulled out some small folded papers. "Listen up!" he called as he began reading from his notes.

"The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes" Uncle Might explained before bringing out a yellow box that said 'lots' on it. "Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots" he continued.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked, though Izuku was one step ahead of him, "think about it, pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here". Iida thought for a second before responding "Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness" the armour teen said with a bow directed at our teacher.

"No sweat. Let's draw!"

Team A was Izuku and Uraraka

Team B was Todoroki and Shoji

Team C was Yaororozu and Jirou

Team D was Iida and Bakugo

Team E was me and Ashido

Team F was Sato and Koda

Team G was Kaminari and Aoyama

Team H was Asui and Tokoyami

Team I was Ojiro and Hagakure

And lastly, Team J was Kirishima and Sero

"So I guess we're on a team, huh?" I said to Mina with a smile.

"Uh... yeah, lets do our best!" Mina replied with a blush.

I looked over to the rest of the class and saw three(?) other people glaring at us.

"Uh, you guys okay?" I asked Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Hagakure.

"No, we're fine" they said with creepy smiles on their faces, though in the case of Hagakure her gloves were linked behind her back and she was leaning over.

"Oh-kay then" I said as All Might announced who would be going first

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be... THESE GUYS" he yelled, holding up one black ball with a white letter on it and one white ball with a black letter on it

The white "hero" ball had an A on it

The black "villain" ball had a D on it

That meant it was Izuku and Uraraka vs Iida and Bakugo.

"Team A will be the heroes. Team D will be the villains., Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch" our teacher informed us.

As everyone began to leave, I went over to Izuku and put a hand onto his shoulder. "Good luck, you've got this" I told him before joining everyone else.

The monitoring room was pitch black, save for a massive screen that had camera surveillance on it. We stood in front of it and waited for our teacher to arrive.

My foot was tapping against and my finger on the arm it was crossed over.

This was Izuku's first fight with Bakugo, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I knew he'd try to hurt him but...

"He's got this"


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Originally, this was going to be from Izuku's POV and show his fight against Bakugo. However, as I was writing, I realised there wasn't a point to showing that episode because you could just watch the episode and that wasn't what I wanted to do. My philosophy when writing anything is that I don't want to re-tread old ground, which is why I enjoy writing Ben 10 crossovers so much. There's so much untapped potential there that I want to present.**

**This is the official tenth chapter (not including the halloween special) and, as such, I want to do something special/try to make up for missing out on 4-5 months of uploadsing. So...**

**This chapter is 6,003 words long (not including the authors notes).**

**Enjoy**

As we stood in the monitoring room, every second seemed to last an eternity.

Bakugo and Iida were on the third floor, with their bomb. The area was cluttered with building equipment and materials with the explosive device on the opposite side of the room to the door. There were six pillars in a dice formation on either side. Izuku and Uraraka were outside, looking at a floor plan of the building. They were clearly talking about something, but there was no audio and the camera was too far away to try and read their lips.

All Might placed a communication device over his ear and spoke into it. "Alright, let's begin the indoor combat training" he announced, catching the attention of both teams, "Team A and Team B, your time starts now!".

My teeth sunk into my lip. Despite having faith in my friend, Bakugo wouldn't hold back. For the first time, I couldn't do anything to help and it tore me apart to just stand there. "Ben, are you alright?" Ashido whispered to me, trying to avoid the ire of our teacher. I took a second and realised what I'd been doing. My fist had been clenched and my muscles were tensed. "I'm sorry" I whispered back to my partner "I'm just worried about my friend is all".

"Oh right, you two were classmates before UA, right?" the pink skinned girl asked, "Yeah, we basically grew up together".

"Will you two be quiet and pay attention" Jirou told us, with a glare directed at Ashido. "Right, sorry, we'll keep it down".

My eyes were drawn back to the screen as I watched what had progressed. Bakugo had gone after Izuku, whose mask had been blown off half way. "Sneak attacks Bakugo? What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that" Kirishima yelled at the screen, slamming his fist into the opposing palm. "It's a viable strategy, he's playing the part, acting like a true villain would" All Might replied, holding a notebook and pen. "It didn't work, Midoriya dodged him" Ashido cried.

They kept fighting until Izuku ran away and hid. I seemed to be working for a while. He was talking on his ear piece to Uraraka.

Once Bakugo had found him, the unimaginable happened. Raising his grenade shaped gauntlets into the air, Bakugo released a massive explosion that tore the walls apart. It was powerful enough to reach past two walls and breach to outside the building. We were all shocked by this move. Even I was surprised at the amount of fire power he had produced. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled, surprising everyone at my outburst.

Izuku was mostly unharmed, but his right sleeve was torn and his arm had clear burns, plus the rest of his mask had been destoryed. He had ended up in the room with the damaged wall, just below Uraraka, who had snuck off to find the bomb, and Iida. "Bakugo!" All Might said into the microphone, getting the blonde's attention. "Use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight, your team will lose. To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting, that's a poor strategy, whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points" All Might announced.

Even through the camera, I could see Bakugo was pissed. He launched himself at Izuku. The green haired boy had been talking to Uraraka so much that he was caught by surprise. He went to attack the incoming blonde, but Bakugo flipped over him with an explosion and launched another into his back.

Everyone started talking about how skilled Bakugo was. I paid them no mind as I watched Bakugo start beating the crap out of my friend.

Izuku started running away to the other side of the room. He and Bakugo talked for a few seconds, before...

'_Shit, he's going to use it!'_.

Bakugo and Izuku launched themselves at each other, Izuku's arm glowing with One for All and Bakugo's hand with Explosion.

"Both of you, stop..."

I saw Izuku say something and realised what he was planning.

He wanted to end up here.

Right below Iida and Uraraka.

Within a meter of each other, Izuku threw his fist up into the air and destroyed every floor above him...

Creating enough debris for Uraraka to use as a weapon.

The bubbly girl was holding onto a pillar that, using her quirk, she used as a bat. Uraraka swung at the tiny stones and launched them at Iida with the air pressure.

This distracted the intelligent boy long enough for her to jump over his head and land on the weapon.

And just like that, it was over. They'd won.

Izuku looked like hell. His left arm had been used to shield his face from Bakugo's blast, which resulted in it becoming charred. His right wasn't much better, having been used to channel One for All, it was covered in a massive bruise that indicated it was broken. His partner wasn't much better, having exhausted herself in the fight, she proceeded to slump to the floor.

"He did it" I muttered as Izuku fell to the ground.

"The hero team... WINS"

As Izuku, Uraraka, Iida and Bakugo were taken to Recovery Girl to get checked over, the next two teams were annouced for their fight. All Might once again dipped his hand into the black and white box to retrieve the team letters.

The black "villain" box produced the letter C, while the white "hero" box had team E.

So, it was me and Ashido, vs Yaoyorozu and Jirou.

I looked over at the two cute girls. I didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Team E get ready while Team C prepares" All Might told us as we stood outside the second practise building. The two girls went inside with somber looks while Ashido and I leant against the railing.

"So, how are we going to handle this, partner?" Ashido asked, looking over the floor plan. I looked at my own copy for a moment, grasping my chin in thought. "They have the advantage. We don't know where it is and Jirou can hear us coming, plus Yaoyorozu's smart. Not to mention the fact they'll know if I transform before we reach them" I replied. "What about you, tell me about your quirk" I asked the pink skinned girl.

Mina looked at me for a second. She placed her hand on the railing between us and began melting it. "I can produce a type of acid from my body" she informed me and the railing melted in half. "Also how much and how strong" she continued, before demonstrating the same thing with her foot. "I'll have to get a sample once it's over" I commented.

Wait...

That sounded bad.

"You'll have to get a what?" Mina asked with a blush.

"I-I meant I'll have to get a sample of your quirk for a transformation" I quickly corrected.

"YOUR TIME STARTS NOW" All Might's voice yelled over the loud speaker.

"... crap"

Me and Mina slowly stepped into the building. I had my hand on the Omnitrix, ready to transform if either of them popped out at us. It was unlikely they'd just come after us, since neither was very good at combat, but I wasn't willing to rule anything out.

"Okay, I can't use any of my stronger transformations since it's so tight in here. Heatblast and Swampfire could set off the weapon so they're no-goes" I said as Ashido peaked around the corner. "Okay, so then that leaves Big Chill, XLR8, Echo-Echo and Spider-Monkey" Ashido finished as we progressed further inside the base.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You did your research" I commented. Ashido's face lit up at what she had said, "well, I saw the one's you turned into before. Plus I've been a fan for a while" she told me as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone who already knows my transformations"

While we spoke about the plan, Jirou and Yaoyorozu were listening in on our conversation. Jirou was gritting her teeth at our conversation, a glare being sent into the wall.

Just like we planned.

Finding the room they were in was easy. I tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Looks like they've barricaded the door from the other side" I informed before touching the Omnitrix. "They probably plan to make me go Big Chill, to freeze the door. Or for you to burn it open" I told her.

Yaoyorozu had made a staff to defend herself, while Jirou had her amps plugged in. They were waiting for the moment the door opened.

Suddenly, sizzling started coming from the door. "Ashido must be burning through it" Yaoyorozu told her partner.

They waited until they could see us, before Jirou released her sonic sounds and forced us to cover our ears. The high-pitched ringing that penetrated our eardrums kept us in place while the two slowly approached us.

A flash of green occurred and my body was replaced with Echo-Echo.

I drew my head back for a second, before throwing it forward and releasing a low level sonic attack. It wasn't powerful enough to attack the weapon. Just enough to drown out the sounds and allow us some breathing room.

Using the opportunity, Ashido slid around the two girls and threw acid at them. They covered their faces, which allowed me to move.

I lunged out the way of Jirou's ongoing attack and transformed again. This time, I had become Spider-Monkey. My tail aimed towards them and started firing small web blasts at them.

It took them a second to get their bearings, but they quickly reacted. Yaoyorozu launch her staff at me that slammed into the middle of my head, making me letout a monkey-like scream.

Jirou repositioned herself and released her sonic waves again, this time aimed solely at Ashido. This caused her to once again throw her hands over her ears to protect herself.

Taking this opportunity, Yaoyorozu slowly came towards me with the capture-tape drawn. She slowly reached with it towards my prone form, when All Might's voice came over the loud speaker.

"The hero team wins!"

Yaoyorozu and Jirou looked at the loud speaker, before turning to each other and finally, the weapon.

Where they found an exact copy of me, my hand planted firmly against the fake bomb.

"How... When did you...?" Jirou began asking, too surprised to finish her sentence.

"You were so transfixed on us, you didn't notice what we were really doing" Ashido informed them.

"And you thought you knew about my powers from the info about my dad" I continued.

"But Ben can create a temporary clone of himself, using Echo-Echo" Ashido finished.

Me and my double turned back into Echo-Echo, before rejoining and once again turning back to my normal form.

I placed my hands on my knees and began panting hard.

"Looks like we won though...".

My consciousness slowly faded.

Transforming with two versions of myself was more than I could handle.

I was already out by the time I hit the floor.

I woke up in the sick room about an hour after everyone else had finished their combat training. Izuku still out in the bed next to mine, though his arms were bandaged.

"Oh good, you're up" a kind, elderly voice said from behind the curtain.

A short lady with grey hair in a bun and wearing a nurse outfit pulled back the curtain that hid the beds.

"Yeah, thanks granny Chiyo" I replied as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I suddenly felt something stab into my foot, causing pain to shoot through my leg. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" the elderly lady yelled at me.

Chiyo Shuzenji, Recovery Girl. She'd been my nanny when I was five, but joined UA's faculty as their school nurse once I started middle school. It was the perfect job for her, since her quirk sped up the healing process.

"Sorry, Miss Shuzenji" I quickly corrected. My foot was in my hands as I massaged the wound. She let out a "hmph" before turning back to her computer.

I turned my attention back to Izuku as I looked over the remnants of his injuries. His arms were bandaged, and he had some minor scrapes. But other than that, he was fine. "Do you know him?" Recovery Girl asked, not turning from her work. My head shook up and down in confirmation, "yeah" I told her, "he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember".

"Well, take care of him. All Might's quirk is clearly too much for him, and he's hurting himself in order to impress his hero" she informed me.

I should have known something like this would happen. Izuku wanted to be the next number one hero, just like we all did. He wanted to be worthy of the quirk All Might had given him.

Even if it meant giving up that spot, I'd help him.

"You should go back to your class. They were worried about you" Recovery Girl stated. I started climbing out of the bed, "right, please let me know when he wakes up".

I slipped my blazer back on and started walking back to class. I started thinking about what had happened during the combat training. I'd definitely need to start training to make more copies of myself, but it wouldn't do much good since it wore me out to maintain one. I could also do with training some of my newer transformations.

Without realising it, my head went face first into the classroom door.

I let out a yell of pain while I rubbed the spot that had made contact. The door handle seemed impossible to grasp while I fumbled with it.

I gently opened the door to see everyone sitting around, chatting.

"Ben!" I heard a high-pitched chorus cry out.

I looked forward and realised that almost every girl in the class was charging towards me.

"What was that bang just now. You're not hurt right?".

"I didn't know you could make clones of yourself, that's super cool".

"I'm sorry, I hope my attacks didn't hurt you too bad".

"You were so awesome out there, partner!".

I was overwhelmed for a second, before coughing into my fist.

"I hit my head, don't worry, I'm fine. I can't do it too much or for too long. Don't worry about it. Thanks." I told the four girls that had grouped around me.

A moment later, there was another bang at the door.

We all turned to the entrance and saw Izuku had also walked into the door. He was still wearing his hero costume, both arms were bandaged, while his right was in a sling.

"Ow, that hurt" he muttered while he rubbed the red spot.

"Oh, hey man. You alright?" I asked.

Izuku walked over while still rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

"Hey, it's Midoriya. Good to see ya back, super!" Kirishima called out as he walked over.

Everyone started crowding around the green haired teen. "I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up, huh?" the red haired teen asked.

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo, he's super strong!" Sero complimented.

"You did a great job dodging!" Ashido told him.

"You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds either" Sato followed up.

A blonde guy tried to say something as well, but Ashido jumped infront of him and yelled out about his dodging again.

Izuku seemed overwhelmed by all the compliments, as everyone began introducing themselves.

"So noisy" Tokoyami stated while he sat against one of the desks.

"TOKOYAMI! STOP USING THAT DESK AS A CHAIR, GET OFF OF IT THIS INSTANT" Iida ordered.

"Dude, you need to chill" Jirou told him.

Iida was taken aback by her suggestion. "You're carrying a lot of tension" Ojiro stated.

Iida seemed to deflate at what they were saying. "No one understands." the bespectacled teen stated

"I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS, NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN ONCE USED THEM" he yelled out, kicking it into high gear again.

"Also noisy" Tokoyami stated.

The door at the other end of the room opened and two people carrying stacks of books walked in. "So, anyway, wanna grab a bite sometime, what kinda stuff you like?" Kaminari asked Uraraka. "Mmm, anything sweet... Hey Deku!" the brunette girl stated, before running over to the boy.

She got close before seeing his arm was still in a sling. "Why didn't she heal your injuries" she asked. "Oh, well it had to do with how much stamina I'm using" the green haired boy replied.

"Stamina?" Uraraka asked, though Izuku's attention was drawn to something else.

"Um, Uraraka. Where's Kacchan?" he asked, staring at the empty desk.

"We tried to stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen. You just missed him" she replied, before Izuku took off. I wanted to go after him, but this was something he needed to do on his own.

Doesn't mean I can't spy on them though.

Once Izuku was out of sight, I followed after him. He reached Bakugo at the front gates pretty quickly, given his injuries. They began talking about what had been said during the combat training, though I just kept my mouth shut the whole time.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a loud voice called out.

"BAKUGO, I FOUND YOU!" All Might suddenly cried out as he sped past us and placed his hands on Bakugo's shoulders.

"Just so you know, pride is a useful attribute to have. But while you certainly have the abilities to become a pro-hero, there's plenty you have to learn" he began.

"Let go of me All Might. Right now".

Bakugo interrupted the number one hero in the middle of his speech, before turning the muscular man with a glare. "Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you, and I'll do it without your help" Bakugo told him.

All Might recoiled slightly at his look and words, before stammering slightly.

Bakugo used the opportunity to walk away and I walked over to my uncle and best friend. "Well, at least he didn't punch you" I stated while rubbing the back of my head.

Izuku and I had gone to my place that night. I had gotten a copy of the new pro-hero fighting game and we wanted to give it a try. Mom had made us both burgers and fries for dinner before Izuku had to head home.

The next day, outside the school gates, were surrounded by the worst villains of all.

The press.

Every news outlet in the area was trying to get an interview, or at least some words on having All Might as a teacher.

Some of us, like Iida, were more than happy to provide them with what they wanted.

Izuku and Uraraka, among others, were overwhelmed by the attention and had just stuttered their way through the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Bakugo and I just blew them off and ignored their prying words.

At least we had something in common.

Once class had begun, Mr Aizawa began to speak to us. "Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of you results. Bakugo, you're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay" he stated.

"Yeah, whatever" the blonde simply stated.

"Midoriya, I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That lines already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here..." the teacher told him, causing Izuku to bury his face into his hands. "But your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, huh?" he continued.

"Right!" Izuku replied with a determined look on his face.

"Tennyson, you used a move that KO'd you afterwards. It won you the match, but you couldn't use it for very long. You shouldn't rely on that too much, but it could be useful" Mr Aizawa told me.

"Yes sir!"

With that out of the way, Mr Aizawa turned to the rest of the class. "Lets get down to business.. Our first task will decide your future" he annouced.

'_Is it another quirk assessment test?' _everyone thought, simultaneously.

"You all need to pick a class representative".

A relieved look washed over everyone's faces, _'oh good, just normal school stuff'_.

Everything devolved into pandemonium after that.

"Pick me guys, I wanna be class rep!".

"I'll take it".

"Yeah, you're gonna need me".

"Someone with style would be best".

"No, I'm totally the right pick".

"Hey, you want the best don't you. Then I'm the only choice!"

"Silence, everyone. Please" Iida yelled out, gaining everyone's attention.

"A class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose a leader" Iida stated, though...

His hand was also raised.

Personally, I didn't want the job. I wasn't a good leader, which meant I'd fail miserably and whoever was deputy would have to pick up the slack.

And I knew exactly who to pick.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We've only known each other a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Asui continued.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves" Kirishima added.

Iida's hand came down as he explained his thought process. "Most people will, but that means whoever does have multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It's the best way, right sir?" he asked our homeroom teacher.

"Do whatever you want, just decide before my nap's over" Mr Aizawa replied, already inside his sleeping bag.

It took about five minutes for everyone to collect the votes, and the end result looked something like this:

Me – 5

Izuku – 3

Yaoyorozu – 2

Iida – 1

Everyone else either had one or zero.

"How did I get three votes?!" Izuku asked.

"How did I get four?" I muttered, before looking to the girls in our class, who were all avoiding eye contact with my side of the room.

"Okay you idiots. Who voted for 'em?".

"What, did you honestly think anyone was going to vote for you?".

"One vote? I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I chose" Iida muttered.

"So you voted for someone else too, huh?" Yaoyorozu asked the bespectacled teen.

"One votes better than nothing, though what were you trying to prove here Iida?" Sato asked him too.

Izuku and I were brought to of the classroom. "Alright , the student rep is Tennyson and our deputy is Midoriya" Mr Aizawa annouced. Izuku was shaking like a maraca and I could already tell this was going to go horribly.

"Really? It's not a mistake?" Izuku asked.

Everyone was positive about the choices.

Everyone, except for me.

After class, we headed into the cafeteria for lunch. I had gotten a bowl of chicken katsu curry and decided to sit with Izuku, Uraraka and Iida for the day.

"It's always so crowded in here" Uraraka complained.

Iida then went on to explain that all the cafeteria was shared by every student on campus, not just the Hero course.

I had to bite my tongue from making a smart-ass remark at his blatant exposition.

"Guys, I'm kinda worried about the class rep thing. I don't think I'm qualified" he stated.

"Of course you aren't, you crumble like a house of cards when facing down presentation" I told him, not taking my eyes off my rice, "that's why I voted for Iida".

"Huh, you were the one vote?" the bespectacled teen asked me.

"Yeah, you'd take the job more seriously than I could and probably do better at it too" I replied.

After that, Uraraka managed to get Iida to tell them about his family. The Iida family were a long line of heroes. His brother was Ingenium, which was a lot to live up to.

"It's good to know there's someone here who understands what it's like. Let's get along Iida" I told him with a smile. Honestly, other than Todoroki, I hadn't expected anyone else to have hero relatives. It was nice to know there were others who got what it was like.

"Yes, I hope so as well" Iida replied.

Just as we were about to continue eating, an alarm began to sound above us. "WARNING. LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH" an automated voice called out over the intercom.

"What's a level 3 security breach?" Iida asked the upper class-man sitting next to him. "It means that someone has managed to get past the school's barrier. This hasn't happened in my three-years here. We should get going" he replied before taking off.

Everyone in the whole school took off into the corridors. This had the unfortunate effect of creating a sea of people that blocked everyone from leaving.

"Oww, this is a total mob" Uraraka complained once we'd been sucked into the corridor. "Everyone was quick to react, as I'd expect from UA students" Iida replied.

"Sure, but they're also causing a huge panic. Crap, I can't stop" Izuku countered, before being pulled away from us.

Iida managed to squeeze his way to the window and began peering through it to see who had set off the alarm. "Who in the world could have trespassed onto campus grounds" he asked, before seeing the swarm of people by the entrance.

"It's the press that was outside!".

"I was afraid it was some kind of attack on the school, but... THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY EVERYONE" he tried to call out, but someone shoved him against the window and prevented him from reaching everyone.

'_Damnit, I need to do something!' _I thought as I tried to fight the wave, but I couldn't reach the Omnitrix to transform.

Kirishima and Kaminari tried to get everyone to calm down, but they were just forced forwards like everyone else.

Iida used the small gap between the window and the people to shuffle his way towards Uraraka, where he reached his hand out to her. "I have an idea! Touch my hand, make me float above everyone else" he ordered.

The brunette girl tried to reach over to him and use her quirk, but there was a centimetre between them. Using the miniscule amount of space I had, I shoved my hand into Iida's back and forced him forward. His hand made contact with Uraraka's and he began to float above the ground.

It only took a second, but Iida blasted himself forward until he impacted with the wall above the exit. "LISTEN UP, EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" he yelled out to the crowd. "IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE, THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO REASON TO WORRY ABOUT! EVERYTHING'S FINE! WE'RE UA STUDENTS, WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROVE THAT WE'RE THE BEST OF THE BEST" he continued, causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

The sounds of sirens could be heard outside as the media was taken away from UA.

Izuku and I shared a look, before nodding in confirmation.

"Okay, before we begin, we have an announcement to make" I told the class once lunch had ended, "we believe that Iida and Yaoyorozu should be the class reps instead of us".

"He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on" Izuku continued.

"Yeah, ya know what. If Midoriya vouches for him, I'm good. Plus he was a big help, he totally manned up and took charge, right?" Kirishima said.

"Yep, oh did you notice he looked like the dude on the emergency exit signs when he was on the wall earlier" Kaminari replied.

"This is a waste of time" Mr Aizawa stated "I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up".

"If Midoriya and Tennyson are nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities" Iida responded.

"Sounds good Emergency Exit" Kirshima replied.

The day after we'd chosen our student rep, we were sitting in our homeroom listening to Mr Aizawa explain our next lesson.

"Today's training will be a little different" Mr Aizawa informed us, "you'll have three instructors. Me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you".

'_Three teachers for one class, seems a bit excessive' _I thought as Mr Aizawa continued.

"Sir, what kind of training is this" Sero asked with a raised hand.

Mr Aizawa held out a card that had one word in bright blue letters.

"Rescue".

He then went on to explain how the lesson would go, "you'll be dealing with disasters, ship wrecks, stuff like that".

Everyone seemed excited for the coming lesson. They started talking amongst themselves about their abilities and what we'd be doing.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet" Mr Aizawa told us, "what you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes".

With the press of a remote, the panels on the wall opened up and revealed the cases with our costumes inside, "but keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities".

"This special training's on an off campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready" Mr Aizawa told us, before everyone got up to go and get changed.

'_Finally, a chance to show off my rescue _transformations' I thought as I grabbed the case with my number on it.

We were gathered just outside the school building. I was fixing my green jacket while we waited for the bus to arrive. "Hey Ben" Jirou called over to me, "I never got the chance to ask before, but why'd you go with normal clothes?".

"Honestly, I don't need anything flashy. My transformations are more the costume than my clothes" I replied.

"I like it. It suits you" Jirou replied with a blush.

The sound of a whistle going off alerted us to Iida's coming announcement. "Gather around class 1-A. Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently" he called out to us.

"Iida's kicking it into high gear as our class rep, huh?" Izuku stated.

"Is it to late to change my decision" I asked in reply.

Once we were on board the bus, Iida's plan completely crumbled. The front half had two rows of seats facing each other on either side, while the back half was like a normal bus.

I was sat next to Jirou as we began discussing different music that we liked. She'd given me some recommendations to listen to the last time we'd gone to karaoke, and I hadn't been able to get them out of my head since.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be that popular" Asui stated

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass" Bakugo yelled at her.

"Leave her alone Bakugon" I told him. His face became scrunched up in anger at the childhood nickname I'd given him.

Once we'd arrived and had gotten off the bus, a pro-hero with a space suit for a body came to greet us.

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you" 13 greeted, "I can't wait to show you what's inside".

"This is gonna be awesome!" everyone yelled out.

The inside of the massive dome structure we'd arrived at had six different areas. A destroyed city, mountains, two smaller domes, one with flames painted on the outside and the other rain clouds, shipwreck and finally a fountain in the centre.

"Holy crap, it looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima said in awe.

"A ship wreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you for different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it USJ" 13 told us.

'_Just like Universal Studios Japan'_ everyone thought.

"Hey shouldn't All Might be here already?" Mr Aizawa asked his fellow hero, "let me guess, he booked an interview instead".

"Actually it's something else" 13 replied, before holding up three fingers, "apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge".

'_Uncle Might must have used up too much of his power'_ I thought as the lesson began.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility. The clocks ticking, we should get started" Mr Aizawa stated.

"Excellent, before we begin let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things... possibly three, four or five" 13 rambled with her arms out stretched.

"We get it!" everyone exclaimed.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust" 13 told us.

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you" Izuku replied as Uraraka's head bounced up and down.

"That's true. But my quirk could also very easily be used to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our super human society all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone" 13 told us. "Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential, and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class, today you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using you powers to enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others".

'_She's better at this than I thought she'd be'_ I thought as the hero gave a bow to her audience.

"That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening" 13 finished.

Everyone began applauding and cheering at the rescue hero's words.

"Right, now that that's over..." Mr Aizawa began, before electricity began to circle the lights around the dome, completely turning them off.

The water from the fountain began to become sporadic, stopping every few seconds, only to start again.

That's when we saw it. A purple swirl of mist appeared, with two yellow lines for eyes. From within the mist reached a hand, that belonged to a blue haired man. He was wearing another severed appendage for a mask.

"Stay together and don't move!" Mr Aizawa ordered, the tone of his voice being completely different from what it had been.

"What are those things?" Kirishima asked, bringing our attention back to the swirling mist.

Several people started walking out of it. Kirishima seemed to think it was part of the training, but I knew differently.

They were villains. Easily fifty of them.

I didn't know why they were here, or what they wanted, but I wasn't going to let them do whatever they wanted.

My eyes widened at the two creatures that had just stepped out beside the blue haired man.

On his right was a large purple beast, with muscles that rivalled All Might. It's brain was hanging out and it had the face of a bird. The only clothing it wore were yellow pants.

The second made my breath stop, my heart race and anger to fill my mind.

The green, tentacle like skin that seemed to wind around into limbs. The bronze coloured armour.

The squid like face of the man who had killed my father.

"VILGAX".

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I'm not going to come up with any excuses, I just let it fall by the way side.**

**I've had a lot of reviews for this and I appreciate each and every one of them. I don't have any plans to become a full-time writer but I want to get better at what I enjoy doing.**

**(These are from most recent to earliest)**

**AnimeGoji91: Thanks for the continued support. It means a lot to know there are people out there who enjoy this**

**Omnisaurus (great name btw): I'm glad it was clear. I always worry when I do something like that, that it won't be clear and readers will think I'm just skipping large chunks. I always intended to resume the time line once halloween had passed.**

**Alphaprince0: Mei will be in the harem. I could only put so many words into the synopsis and at the time I wasn't sure if she was going to be in there. As for the Biomnitrix, I can't say. Spoilers and all that.**

** 10 (I had to google translate this so, I apologise if it came out wrong): ****Estou feliz que você tenha gostado disso. Tem sido facilmente o meu favorito.**

**Guest (April 18): I understand. Personally, I don't like choosing between one romance or the other and I don't understand the stigma against harems.**

**Entimoid: Those are really good ideas. I've only just started watching Omniverse so I didn't who some of them were at first. A couple of those won't be a part of the story. For example Eatle and Weavil are just different versions of Upchuck, so I'll just have Upchuck (maybe) but Mineta won't be a part of this. He was annoying so Ben's taken his seat.**

**Ericsofly2: Thank you**

**Justinmil22: It's Julie**


	13. Chapter 11

It was weird looking at someone you hold nothing but seething contempt for.

I always assumed it would fill me with desire. A burning passion to defeat the monster who had half orphaned me and widowed my mother.

But all I felt was numb

"Ben, calm down!".

The yell of my best friend and the looks from the people I cared about didn't register.

My hand had automatically gone for the Omnitrix.

I was going to KILL HIM.

When I tried to transform, nothing happened. I looked over at the source of my problem and glared at Mr Aizawa. "Remember what I told you on that first day" he warned.

Everyone began discussing the situation, but I didn't care. All I could see was him.

As soon as Mr Aizawa let me go, I'd charge at him. He had to blink some time.

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus" Mr Aizawa said, before turning away from me.

'_Now's my chance'_ I thought before charging towards the stairs.

"13, stop him!" Mr Aizawa cried, just as I passed him.

Both teachers grabbed me and held me back as I struggled against them. "Let me go!" I yelled at them.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mr Aizawa asked me, though I didn't care.

Not that we had time to contemplate it.

"Looks like he's not coming to us" the blue haired man stated.

It took less than a second, but Vilgax was able to appear right in front of us.

"I'll be taking the boy now" he stated in his deep, menacing voice, before batting Mr Aizawa aside and simply flicking 13 in the head.

I was dropped to the floor at his feet.

A flash of green occurred, and Four-Arms had taken my place.

We glared at each other in a tense silence. I had to get the fight away from the others, that much I knew.

We charged towards each other at full speed. Within inches of collision, I dove under him and jumped into one of the forest areas.

It all went to hell after that.

Mr Aizawa jumped into the middle of the vilains and began to take them on in hand to hand combat.

The warping villain, Kurogiri, spread half of the class around the USJ while engaging those that were left to keep them here.

It was all going our way, until the Nomu was released.

It crushed Mr Aizawa's arms and slammed his head into the concrete.

Then, he arrived...

"Have no fear, students... I AM HERE"

All Might had burst through the doors.

During the fight with Kurogiri, Iida had managed to escape and was heading to the main campus to collect the other pro-heroes.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and 13 didn't answer my calls, so I hurried over, running into young Iida along the way. He told me of the villainy at work here" All Might informed the students.

"Have no fear students... BECAUSE I AM HERE" All Might told them while tearing off his tie.

Everyone was in shock and relief over the appearance of the number one hero.

"After all this waiting the heroic piece of trash shows up" Shiguraki, the blue haired leader, said aloud.

The number one hero threw his coat aside and stared down the villains that had appeared. Most of them began to panic at his appearance, though some were resolute in their goal of killing him.

Right before All Might smacked them in the face.

He picked up Aizawa and inspected the damage. The homeroom teacher's arms were definitely broken, and the skin on his elbow was almost entirely gone. Blood was splattered on his face and his breathing was weak.

Within a split second, All Might dashed over to Izuku and Asui, who were hiding in the water nearby, spying on the villains. He scooped the two up and carried them away, knocking Shiguraki's mask off in the process.

"Everyone back to the entrance, and take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time" All Might ordered.

"Ribbit" Asui said before picking Aizawa up by the arms.

"You saved us All Might" Izuku muttered, before remembering something. "All Might, Vilgax and Ben are in the woods fighting" he informed the number one pro.

All Might's eyes widened at that. "Thank you, Young Midoriya. I'll save him once I've beaten these villains" the buff hero replied.

Then, the fight began. All Might charged straight at Shiguraki with a Carolina Smash, but it bounced harmlessly off the Nomu's body.

He tried punching it, but nothing seemed to work.

A thought suddenly came to the pro-hero's mind. After being informed that one of Nomu's quirks was shock absorbtion, he tried to bury it under the ground.

But even that proved fruitless. A warp gate was opened, courtesy of Kurogiri, and the Nomu had managed to grab All Might at his weak point.

It lasted for a while, with Kurogiri planning to close the warp gate once All Might was halfway through.

Luckily, just at the last second, Todoroki froze the Nomu just below it's grip on All Might. This allowed him to free himself and face down the four students that had come to his aid. Izuku, Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki were forced to watch as the Symbol of Peace bled from the stomach.

Once ordered to, the Nomu charged straight at Bakugo, who was holding down Kurogiri via a neck piece the villain wore around his actual body.

The blow forced the wind to pick up around them. Two skid marks were pushed back to a wall dividing the separate disaster areas.

Once the dust cleared, the Nomu was holding Kurogiri and Bakugo was nowhere to be seen.

Izuku tried to call out to him, but there was no answer.

Because the teen had been pushed out of the way by All Might, who had taken the blow.

It all came to a head after that.

All Might and the villains talked for a moment about what made people heroes and villains, until it became pointless.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Kill him, I'll deal with the children" Shiguraki ordered.

'_I'm afraid I barely have a minute left in this form. My power's declining faster than I thought it would'_.

All Might clenched his fists and got ready for the coming fight.

"Lets clear this level and go home".

'_Even so, I have to stop these villains. Because I AM...'_.

Shiguraki ran at the four teens, who began preparing for a fight.

'_THE WORLD'S SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!'_.

All Might and the Nomu took off at each other. Their fists collided, causing the wind to pick up and knock everyone away.

"Weren't you listening, one of his powers is shock absorption".

"YEAH, WHAT ABOUT IT?".

All Might reared his fist back again, before slamming it into the Nomu's. This repeated until their blows became nothing more than blurs.

"He's gonna fight that brain guy head on?" Izuku asked, shielding his face from the wind.

"No, I can't get near them" Kurogiri said from the opposite side, his warp gate flowing around him.

"He said your quirk was only shock absorption, not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take, right!" All Might reasoned.

The ground beneath them became torn up from their very footsteps. "So, you were made to fight me big guy? If you can really withstand me firing at one hundred percent of my power, then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" All Might stated with blood leaking from his mouth.

Nomu was blown back into one of the forest areas, where All Might jumped into the air at him.

"A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served!"

All Might threw the bird villain into the air, before lunging up and throwing him back down to earth.

"Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean..."

All Might slammed back into the ground, before One for All Began to flow through him.

GO BEYOND

PLUS

ULTRA

With one mighty punch, Nomu was sent flying through the roof of the USj and into the clouds.

Within his own arena, Ben saw the event. Even in his weakened state, he knew something amazing had just happened.

"Uncle... Might?"

He looked up from his bloody and battered state, the stared up at the victor of his fight.

"Save... me"


	14. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I was in the school infirmary.

My body was covered in bandages, and my head felt like Uncle Might had thrown a Detroit Smash at it.

"Ben. You're alright!" four voices cried out, before I was hugged from each direction at once.

I looked at the huggers to see Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Jirou and Hagakure around my bed.

"I'm glad you girls are okay" I told them once they let go.

"Yes, we feel the same" Yaoyorozu replied.

We spent a few moments talking about what had happened after I passed out. Apparently, the heroes had arrived and arrested most of the villains, but Shiguraki and Kurogiri had escaped. Everyone else was unharmed, besides Izuku, who'd hurt himself using One for All again. Before I could ask anything else, Hagakure spoke up. "Um, Ben. We have something to ask you" she told me.

I tried to sit up in my bed, but that became a near impossible task. "What's up?" I asked.

They looked at each other before Ashido spoke up, "well, we got a call from your girlfriend the night before the USJ and she told us about the arrangment you have with her".

'_Oh crap, they hate me now'_ I thought. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling any of you. It's just, I really like you all and I got ahead of myself..." I started, before something weird happened.

Ashido kissed me!

She pulled away a moment after, before Hagakure skipped over and kissed me a second later.

I was stunned that I'd just had two cute girls kissing me, before I felt Yaoyorozu turn my head to her and her lips be placed on mine.

"Why am I last?" Jirou asked before grabbing my hospital gown and kissing me last, though her blush showed she was nervous.

When she pulled away, I looked at each of the girls, before my eyes went back to Jioru. "We each like you and... we want you to be our boyfriend" she told me.

I was stunned. In the length of one nap, I'd gone from one girlfriend, to five.

I let out a smile, before telling them how happy I was.

"Sorry kids, visiting hours are over" Recovery Girl told them as she came back into the infirmary.

"We'll see you later" Jirou told me, before she left the room.

I laid back down and thought about what had happened, before Recovery Girl spoke up again. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I have some bad news" she told me.

"Your mother's in the hospital. Apparently, Vilgax attacked her after your fight. She's alive, but the doctor's don't know for how long".

There were no words to describe how hollow I felt at those words.

My father had been killed by that monster. Now my mother was in the hospital.

"I want to see her" I told Recovery Girl as I tried to get out of bed.

"You'll do no such thing. The doctors aren't letting anyone see her, so there's no point".

I was wrong before.

This wasn't a draw.

I'd lost, plain and simple.

The next morning was an empty one. I was spoon fed by Ashido during visiting hours, before the principal and Uncle Might came to see me.

"How are you doing kid?" All Might asked me.

"I feel like shit" was all I replied.

The two teachers looked at each other, before turning to me.

"I'm so very sorry for what has happened to you, however there is an important matter we must discuss" the principal told me.

I turned to face him with a raised eye brow.

"You are being put on probation. Mr Aizawa told us what you did and, though understandable, we cannot let it go unpunished" the small mammal told me.

"You'll be staying with one of the teachers for the rest of the year, or however long it takes for Julie to get back on her feet" Uncle Might continued.

I didn't really care at the time. I wanted to see my mother, nothing more.

"Who am I staying with" I asked, entertaining them to speed up the departure.

"Midnight volunteered to be your guardian. I understand you and her have a history, so it made sense".

"Okay, when do I move in?".

"As soon as you're discharged".

Uncle Might pat my non-broken shoulder and left with the principal.

I got another visitor the next day. She was carrying a small bouquet and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey, thought you might like something to brighten up you room" Mount Lady told me as she placed them on my night stand.

"Thanks Mount Lady" I told her.

"Please call me Yu" she replied, before sitting on a nearby chair.

"Alright then" I replied, before turning away from her.

Yu stayed silent. She must have known what had happened to Mom. "I've been authorised to take her to see your mother" Yu suddenly told me, "we can go now but you'll need to use crutches".

It didn't take me long to get ready. I almost made my injuries worse due to the speed I was getting dressed at. Uncle Might had brought some clothes from the ruins of my house and left them for when I was healed enough to walk.

Apparently, I'd been too tired from my fight for Recovery Girl to heal me with her quirk, so I had to stay in bed until I was able to walk.

We passed Recovery Girl on the way out of the school. She'd given me strict instructions on how not to injure myself, but I wasn't paying attention.

The car ride to the hospital was a painful one. Not only because I had to rest my leg across the back seat due to the cast, but because of how long it took.

Every step across the lobby, up the elevator and down the halls brought more dread to my heart.

Though nothing compared to the sight of my mother, lying in a hospital bed with more bruises and broken bones than I'd ever seen in my life.

Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at my mother. The machines beeping made it clear they were the only thing keeping her alive.

In that moment, I swore.

Vilgax WOULD pay.


End file.
